


Campfires for Cold Days

by bicsbams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicsbams/pseuds/bicsbams
Summary: Not a single person in the entire school had the guts or stupidity to make eye contact with Jaehyun for more than a few seconds. To do so was a direct challenge, just asking for a fight, and everyone knew it was a mistake to mess with Alpha Jung Jaehyun.But here Johnny was, smiling and having a stare down with Jaehyun while casually strolling down the hallway with his friends. A low growl rumbled deep in Jaehyun's chest. Johnny’s eyebrows momentarily inched up his forehead before his face gave way to a sly smirk, holding Jaehyun's gaze without even a blink.Well, that's a problem...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 48
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy~~ this is my first time writing a story (except for English class hehe) so I hope it isn’t too bad !! I tried my best :) (I’m sry if there are some grammar mistakes etc! I’ll try to edit any if I catch them once chapters are posted)
> 
> Also this fic has a fair amount of bad language aha
> 
> There’s definitely not enough nct a/a fics so I thought “why don’t I just write one?” and well... here we are lol 
> 
> Side note: in this a/b/o the strength/how powerful an alphas scent is plays a huge part in how dominant/how high up on the ‘food chain’ they are

The stares that Jaehyun received as he pulled into the crowded school parking lot were no surprise. I mean, what else did an Alpha like him driving a sports car more expensive than the average house expect? Something obviously would have been wrong if the reactions of the people around were anything but the envious looks and the way they were already parting so quickly for him to get through. 

He pulled into a parking space in the shade that was quite close to the entrance of the school, cutting off another student who had been attempting to park there without so much as a second glance. As he stepped out of his car, he smirked coldly at the boy behind the wheel of the other car who now looked like a mix between being in awe and having a conniption out of frustration from being robbed of his parking spot. Jaehyun turned his back to the boy and made his way towards the entrance of the school while locking his car behind his back, making sure to hear the beep of the horn as he did. 

Jaehyun pushed open one of the multiple sets of glass doors that lead into SMHS and was met with the barrage of scents that always came rushing in upon entering. The air was a swirling mix of sweet Omega scents, the musky powerful scents of Alphas and the more toned down, calm scents of the Betas in the building. He strolled in, exuding his well refined confidence through his entire being - his scent and his posture. 

A group of Alphas a few feet from the door immediately turned and upon looking at him and catching his scent, took a few steps back and eventually just walked away altogether.

Jaehyun snorted.  _ Pathetic. People really have no confidence.  _

Not that he could really blame them, Jaehyun knew his scent was powerful and could take over rooms. That and he knew he was an attractive Alpha with even toned milky skin, piercing dark brown eyes and muscles that rippled under his broad shoulders and flat middle. The dark blues and blacks of the fitted uniform he wore to school daily, only made his glossy black hair look more appealing. 

As he started to head towards one of the hallways leading off from the main entrance, he heard quick, loud footsteps approaching from behind and felt strong arms wrap around his torso. Immediately he let out a low warning growl to whoever was being stupid enough to touch him. In his peripheral vision, he saw all the Omega’s in the surrounding area flinch, knowing full well that his sharpening scent was affecting them. Jaehyun could really care less.

When the arms squeezing around him didn’t release after his growl, Jaehyun knew exactly who it was that had him in their grasp. There was only one person on the entire planet who would ever dare to touch him that way knowing full well how much of a temper Jaehyun had. And that person was none other than Nakamoto Yuta. 

“Let go of me you asshole if you know what's good for you,” he growled, though this time his voice was laced with a hint of teasingness. It was a tone that he only used with his closest friends. 

“Fuck you, you’re no fun,” came Yuta’s reply from behind him. Jaehyun could hear the smirk in his voice and was able to picture in his mind what the other boys face looked like perfectly. Still, Yuta let his arms around Jaehyun drop and stepped back, allowing Jaehyun to turn towards his friend. 

That was one of the things Jaehyun liked about Yuta. Although he sometimes thought the other boy was outright stupid for some of the things he had the guts to do, Yuta always knew when to stop (at least when it came to Jaehyun). He knew what the boundaries were and when not to cross them which Jaehyun had always appreciated. Sometimes it seemed like Yuta knew the boundaries even when Jaehyun didn’t know them himself. It was probably one of the reasons he had first become friends with the boy. 

Jaehyun remembered back to his first day of high school. Everyone from the people his grade to the oldest students in the school knew about him and his rich family background. He had also been an early presenter, making him taller and broader than most Alpha’s his age, appearing much older than he actually was and therefore very intimidating. That didn’t seem to stop people from appearing out of nowhere and trying to ‘befriend’ him though. What all those people didn’t know was that Jaehyun could see right through their act, he wasn’t stupid, he knew the only reason they were trying to enter his life was for the benefits of having a rich friend, for clout and for bragging rights. It absolutely infuriated him. 

One bad experience when he was little and suddenly he knew very well how to tell real friends apart from fake. He still had yet to meet a ‘real’ friend when he entered the first grade of high school, until he met Yuta. When all the other kids would either cower away from him or try subtly, sometimes not so subtly, using him for his money, Yuta did neither of those and instead just talked to him like any other random person he came across.

_ “Can I sit here?” a boy asked Jaehyun, who was currently sitting on a window seat drinking an unsweetened iced tea and looking unamused at the world. _

_ It was like the boy had appeared out of thin air. He suddenly started talking and startled Jaehyun who had been gazing out the window lost in his thoughts, causing the ice in his plastic cup to rattle around. He looked up and wasn’t even given the chance to take a breath so he could respond before the boy started talking again.  _

_ “Awesome, thanks!” He seemed to take that fact that he hadn’t been rejected in the first two seconds since his appearance as an invitation to sit down next to Jaehyun. He plopped down next to him, turned to face him and just stared, smiling.  _

_ Jaehyun took a minute to look the boy over, in a subtle way though as to not get noticed and called out for it. A quick inhale told him that this boy was another Alpha, his scent a strong, musky one like Jaehyun’s. He smelled like leather. He had longer brown hair that went down to cover his forehead, even pale skin, a wide smile that showcased straight, white teeth and a few piercings adorning each ear, some small hoops and some others dangling down. There were also his eyes, a darker shade of brown that his hair, sparkling and piercing at the same time, probably one of his best features along with his smile Jaehyun thought. And those very eyes were still staring right at Jaehyun.  _

_ He shifted a little in his seat and returned the gaze back. The other boy's stare was a bit unnerving, not that Jaehyun would ever admit it.  _

This kid is weird as fuck _ , Jaehyun thought, already exasperated with the thought of having to get rid another one of the little shits that just wanted to leech money off of him. He seemed weirder than any of the other students who had ever approached him before, Jaehyun noted. Not that that really mattered though. Might as well just get this over with. _

_ “Hi, what are you doing?” Jaehyun made sure his tone wasn’t friendly. He let a little bit of venom slip into his voice, hoping the other kid would take the warning and move on.  _

_ That wasn’t the case. In fact the other boys' smile just seemed to get wider. “I’m eating lunch with you, weirdo,” he laughed.  _

_ Jaehyun just stared. No one he knew had talked to him like this before. Every person he had a conversation with was always nervous, an asshole, trying too hard or a combination of all three. Never had a person at school come up to him and talk to him this casually, even going as far as joking with him by calling him a name. His surprise only lasted half a second before he turned his expression colder than it had been before. _

_ If the other boy noticed Jaehyun’s unfriendly gaze, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead he started to rustle something around in his hands, dragging Jaehyun's attention down. He was holding a crumpled up brown paper bag in one hand while using his other one to wrestle out some of its contents.  _

_ With a grunt of satisfaction he took his hand away and held out one of the contents from the bag in his palm to Jaehyun. It was a small triangle of sticky rice wrapped up neatly with dark green seaweed. “Want it?” the boy asked, offering the onigiri, “It’s really good, trust me. My aunt makes them all the time so she’s basically a pro at it now.”  _

_ When Jaehyun continued only staring darkly at him, the other boy withdrew his hand, completely unfazed by Jaehyun’s response. “I’ll have this one then,” he said brightly and bit into his food with a happy hum. “There’s a few more in the bag if you want,” he paused to swallow before continuing, “Just know you’re missing out if you don't have any.” _

_ Jaehyun gave a grunt in response to that.  _ Sure _ , he thought sarcasticlty. _

_ Jaehyun knew that his Alpha pheromones were pretty powerful, so strong and dominating that it made people a lot older than him more uneasy than it should. It was surprising that the other boy hadn’t opted out of sitting with him just due to the dominance Jaehyun exuded. Most Alphas weren’t too fond of that. Then again, his smell was very powerful as well, coming close with Jaehyun’s own so maybe he thought he would be able to dominate over Jaehyun. _

_ Jaehyun knew he wasn’t going to take any shit from this kid, his Alpha instincts very adamant about being the one at the highest peak of the food chain. He was about to confront the boy when he started to speak.  _

_ “Oh I’m so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you my name and I just sat down and started talking,” he said a little sheepishly. He was quick to recover introducing himself, “I’m Nakamoto Yuta. I’m a transfer student from Japan.” He gave Jaehyun a small smile. _

_ For a second Jaehyun’s brain had a bit of an “Oh,  _ that’s  _ what that was...” moment, realizing that what his brain had a hard time placing about the way the other boy spoke was his accent. _

_ “Jung Jaehyun,” he responded, not returning the boy's smile but relaxing his expression into one a degree less cold and unfriendly. _

_ Finally getting a response sent Yuta’s small smile into a beaming one. “You’re in grade nine right? I think I saw you in my English class earlier, you have Mrs. Ryu, right?” _

_ Jaehyun slowly responded, “Yeah, second period.” _

_ “Ah, I knew you looked familiar when I saw you,” Yuta said before taking another bite of his lunch. “I’m in that class too so you should come sit with me sometime. That’s the class that has the flexible seating, right?” He contemplated for half of a second, “Yeah, it is! Oh that’s so awesome.”  _

_ “Mhm..” Jaehyun didn’t want to be rude to Yuta, he had no reason to be and he definitely wasn’t that big of an asshole to be rude to someone who didn’t deserve it, but he knew he was in no way, shape or form going to sit with this kid. So he just used the only thing he knew about Yuta to divert the conversion. _

_ “So, you’re from Japan?” Jaehyun asked. And that was all it took for Yuta to go rambling on about his whole life story. _

_ He told Jaehyun everything from how he loved to play soccer to his old school and friends he left in Japan to how he was currently staying with his aunt, his only relative in South Korea. At first Jaehyun wanted to do nothing but leave, annoyed by how Yuta never stopped talking, but as Yuta went on with his stories, Jaehyun felt himself become more interested. At a certain point he even started to get involved by nodding and then throwing in little comments and reactions that he never allowed himself or even really cared to do for other people.  _

_ By the end of the lunch break, Jaehyun was wearing a small smile as he said bye to Yuta. As soon as he realized it, he switched his face back into his usual one of uncaring and indifference and headed to his last classes. _

_ The next day Yuta came back to the same spot where Jaehyun always sat, smiling and offering him a piece of his lunch just like he had the day before. Today Jaehyun decided to take the food and they spent the rest of their break talking about anything and everything. _

_ When it was time to part again to go to their separate classes, they both stood up and Yuta suddenly leapt onto Jaehyun, trapping him in his lean arms for a quick, tight hug. _

_ On instinct Jaehyun let out a low growl, his inner Alpha not liking being trapped in the arms of another. This caused Yuta to tense slightly but he didn’t let go right away. _

_ Instead he said, “Bye Jaehyunie! Thank you for being my friend.” Yuta released him and dashed off as quickly as he had sprung onto Jaehyun, before Jaehyun even had a chance to react.  _

_ For a minute he stood still, a little in shock from the pet name Yuta had given him and from the sudden hug, but also because Yuta had called him his friend.  _

_ That was the moment when Jaehyun decided that Yuta was his real friend. Although he still didn’t fully trust him and was aware that it would take a while before he did, he knew that Yuta had good intentions and he let himself bask in the happiness and excitement that came along with that knowledge. _

_ From that day forward, he and Yuta met for lunch everyday at the little bench in front of the window, eating, talking and laughing their time away. Jaehyun made sure that Yuta was aware that hugs like the first one were not overly welcomed by him, so Yuta stuck to giving him little ones, letting go just before Jaehyun’s Alpha instincts were too much and he snapped at the other boy.  _

_ They were joined a few weeks later by Kim Doyoung, a Beta with a steady cool gaze and an even steadier impassive attitude. They had met when he had ended up sitting with Jaehyun and Yuta in Mrs. Ryu’s English class (yes, Jaehyun completely changed his mind and now sat with Yuta everyday).  _

_ By the end of the semester the trio were very close friends, both Doyoung and Yuta knowing about Jaehyun’s social status from the beginning but not caring in the slightest. Jaehyun still got approached by a number of people for a variety of reasons he often didn’t care about or completely disliked, however it was much less frequent due to the ‘reputation’ his group built up. It wasn’t their fault that the three of them were so scary that not even the majority of the Alpha’s in the school would venture up to them. Or was it? Jaehyun didn’t care, he was just thankful that he found ‘real’ friends. Not being bothered by as many people either was surely a perk too. _

Once Jaehyun was fully turned around he returned Yuta’s smirk. He hadn’t seen his friend since the beginning of summer when he left to go back to Japan to visit family. Jaehyun had missed him. Yuta had only flown back a few days before the first day of classes so they had mutually decided to let him rest and just catch up with each other at school.

“I’m more fun than you, you weirdo.”

Yuta scoffed at him and then held a hand to his chest over his heart. “Ouch. That one hurt Jaehyunie.” 

They both shared a look and Yuta let out a laugh as they both remembered one of the first things Yuta had said to Jaehyun. Calling each other weirdo had been kind of their thing for a while now.

“Oh, that’s new, looks good.” Jaehyun gestured to the other Alphas new hairstyle. Yuta’s hair was bleached blonde and probably the longest Jaehyun had ever seen it, forming a mullet that brushed down his neck and over half of his ears and hiding a few of his piercings. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous but Yuta was able to pull it off, the unique style pairing perfectly with his confidence. 

“I really hope you’re not joking but thanks.” Yuta ran a hand through his hair which caused the front to become a bit mussed up. “I never took the time to get it cut when I was back home and I ended up liking it so I decided to roll with it.” He laughed, “You should have seen the first time I bleached it.” 

“Oh God, you didn’t try to do it yourself, did you?” Jaehyun asked, afraid of the answer he knew was going to come.

Yuta visably cringed. “Yeah, and let me tell you this: I’m  _ never  _ doing it again. I have more than learned my lesson.”

Jaehyun let out an amused, and slightly dissapointed, snort. He couldn’t wait to see where this would go. Yuta always seemed toget himself into trouble one way or another.

“What made it worse was that I couldn’t find a place to fix it before I had to leave.” Yuta leaned in a bit closer to his friend and lowered his voice a touch. “I didn’t leave the bleach on long enough. Jae, I looked like a pumpkin when I was walking through the airport, I wanted to  _ disappear _ .” 

Yuta’s deadpan tone made Jaehyun all but collapse with laughter. He couldn’t stop picturing Yuta at the airport walking to get on his flight while sporting hair an ugly shade of orange. He knew Yuta well enough to know that the Alpha didn’t hide away in embarrassment, instead he most likely was struting his stuff, releasing his powerful scent and growling at anyone who looked in his direction the wrong way. 

When Jaehyun finally came to and noticed his surroundings, he suggested that he and Yuta should head to their homerooms or maybe stop by their lockers to drop some of their belongings off if they had time. Yuta said a few words in agreement. There were a fair amount of people staring at the pair of them and it annoyed Jaehyun. 

He easily shook the smile off of his face and replaced it with the scowl that was usually present. Jaehyun released a small amount of scent, which was laced with annoyance, and stared everyone down. This worked wonders for getting everyone to mind their own business and look away. No one ever tried to challenge him and if the did, they were pretty fast learning their lesson.

When they were halfway down one of the school's wide hallways Jaehyun turned to Yuta as they walked. “Have you seen Doyoung at all? I texted him and asked if he wanted to meet up and he said he had something to do before class.”

“No clue. You know how that dude is, always so cryptic.” Yuta snorted. “I shot him a text too this morning and he just said he’ll meet us at our spot at lunch, nothing else.”

“Huh.” Jaehyun honestly wasn’t surprised that Doyoung didn’t elaborate, he never did unless it was a serious issue. He had been friends with him for almost four years and he still wasn’t sure if the Beta was capable of expressing feelings. Jaehyun still loved him no matter what though, he considered Doyoung a part of his family, Yuta too.

“Don’t worry though, I’ll go all Alpha and get it out of him. He won’t be able to say no to me.” Yuta let out a silly growl to back up his statement. 

It was Jaehyun’s turn to snort. They both knew that their Alpha voices and their pheromones had next to no effect on the Beta, on any Beta’s for that matter. It was just funny watching Yuta try time and time again to get some kind of a reaction out of their friend.

“Yeah, sure. As if you don’t say that everytime and then get totally ignored by him. Keep it up though, maybe one of these times it’ll work.” He sent Yuta a thumbs up and a false smile of encouragement. 

“ _ Ass _ ,” Yuta mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear as they both chuckled. “Maybe someday,” he said a bit louder, a hopeful, joking glint in his eye.

It was then that Jaehyun raised his head and looked up at one of the digital clocks that lined the tops of the walls in the school hallways. It showed the time in bright red numbers, the time being exactly one minute before their first class was supposed to start.

“Shit,” Jaehyun cursed and turned to see which hallway he was currently in. Unfortunately for him, he was about a five minute walk from his class which was across the school and up a level. “ _ Shit _ .” 

Hearing Jaehyun’s sudden cursing, Yuta looked up and followed Jaehyun’s eyes to the clock. He muttered his own string of profanities and dashed down the hallway the opposite way Jaehyun had started to run, yelling a quick “See ya!” before disappearing around a corner. 

Yuta was lucky, Jaehyun knew that his first class was quite close to where they had just been and he hoped that his friend made it there before the bell. 

Usually they didn’t care about being late to class and would take their time walking there, never giving a second thought about the bell signalling the start of a new period. However, today was the first day back to school and Jaehyun really didn’t need to piss off a bunch of his teachers right off the bat. 

By the time he walked through the door of his first period class he was already at least ten minutes late, having taken a wrong turn or two and then having to backtrack on his feverish run. He spied an open seat near the middle of the rows of students and walked to claim it, not paying any mind to the dozens of eyes watching him as he did so. He hoped that his teacher would let him off easy although he always had a few doubts that it would happen, knowing that the vast majority of teachers at the school knew about his regular lateness to his classes. 

Jaehyun was able to catch his breath for a few seconds before his teacher, an Alpha woman known as Mrs. Hwang, turned to him wearing a cool expression that was clearly not impressed. “Mr. Jung, care to explain why you were late to your first class of the school year?”

“Got lost.” Jaehyun’s mouth slipped into a tiny smirk despite the fact that what he told the teacher wasn’t exactly a lie. 

Mrs. Hwang’s scent soured a little when she heard his answer, annoyed and not seeming to believe him in the slightest. Jaehyun didn’t believe that his expression was doing him any good either. “May I remind you that you are in twelfth grade? Surely you can’t get lost after attending this school for the past three years Mr. Jung.” 

Jaehyun shrugged and was about to respond when the Alpha teacher started to speak again. It was probably for the better since anything he had to say would’ve just dug the hole he was already in deeper.

“Next time please take care to not ‘get lost’ again, this is a grade twelve class and I expect every student to be on time.” As she said the second half of the sentence her eyes moved from Jaehyun and swept around the entire room, catching on each student briefly. 

Without another word she turned back to the words she had projected on the whiteboard and continued her speech on what the course was and what her expectations were for the class, the course being one that focused on Korean. 

Jaehyun tuned out her constant droning voice, he already knew what the course was and what it entailed, and instead thought about how grateful he was to have parents who had so much pull in the school he was currently sitting in. His parents and their influence were the only reason he hadn’t received countless detentions over the few years Jaehyun had attended high school. Every year they donated money to the school, Jaehyun didn’t care to know how much but he had a feeling it was no small amount, and in case that wasn’t enough, they also each held a high position on the school’s board. So with those two things combined, they had quite the authority over the school and the way it was run. 

This also led to Jaehyun being treated in a distinctly separate way from all of the other students. Because who would want to go against the son of some of the most powerful people running the school and risk losing their job? No one. Jaehyun knew that it was not fair in the slightest but that's just the way things were, he couldn’t do much to change it so he just accepted the occasional benefits.

Around him he could see his classmates sending him quick glances, some envious and others more bothered that he hadn’t gotten any real kind of discipline. The air was tinged slightly with the scent of annoyance from some of the other students. Jaehyun sent cold looks around the room at some of the most active participants of the staring, at least getting everyone's gaze away from him. It however did nothing to rid the room of the slight stench of all the combined bitter scents from his classmates.

* * *

The rest of Jaehyun’s classes went by pretty smoothly and uneventfully, if anything they were extremely boring. He still got way too many glances directed towards him than the average person should when he sat in class (then again Jaehyun knew he wasn’t average) and people parted in the crowded hallways when they sensed him walking by. It was only by his third period Chemistry class that things started getting the tiniest bit more interesting.

Jaehyun had made it to class early due to it being in the same hall as where he was in second period and sat down in a hard plastic seat near the back of the room. There were only a few people seated in the rows of desks when he entered, two of them being the Omega girls Yeri and Joy. The pair sat in front of Jaehyun two rows up, still close enough that he could hear their conversation. 

He had no problem ignoring their conversation entirely at first, not caring at all about the idol groups they were excitedly discussing. That was until they mentioned his name. Jaehyun heard people talking about him almost everyday so just them saying that didn’t do much for him. It was the context in which they said it that had him perking up a little to listen in.

“Have you seen that new guy yet? What’s his name again… Johnny?” Yeri paused while Joy nodded, confirming she knew. “I wanted to roll over just by smelling him across the hall. Honestly... I think he could beat Jaehyun’s ass.” Yeri spoke, her voice sounding equal parts serious and excited.

“There’s no way. I mean, you’re talking about Jaehyun.  _ Jung Jaehyun _ , Yeri. Have you seen the guy? Nobody beats the shit outta him.” Joy laughed.

“But I think this guy could have a pretty good chance, I’m not joking. The dude’s built like a damn skyscraper, he’s like seven feet tall. And not to mention his  _ muscles _ , he looked so yummy when I saw him earlier.” The two Omega’s conversation collapsed into a fit of giggles and whines as they wiggled in their seats. 

After a minute they composed themselves enough to continue, Joy asking, “Where’s he from again? He’s a transfer right?”

“Yeah, he’s a transfer. Pretty sure I heard he’s from America.” Joy swooned even harder when she heard Yeri’s response. 

“A foreigner, exciting.” Joy said the words like she was talking about something delicious.

Jaehyun never got the chance to hear the end of their conversation because Yuta bolted into the classroom and collapsed onto the desk to the left of Jaehyun’s completely breathless.

“I made it,” he panted. “I can’t believe I have the worst luck this year. All of my classes are at different ends of the school and I keep having to run to make it on time,” Yuta huffed.

“Just look on the bright side, you’ll be so in shape from all the running you might not even need to work out anymore.”

“Oh, shut up, Jae,” Yuta groaned as he thumped his head down on the wooden desk in front of him.

Not a second later the bell rang and their Chemistry teacher strode into the room, immediately taking attendance and then diving right into the course content they were going to be focusing on. Jaehyun just sighed, preparing himself for another hour of boring torture. 

* * *

Jaehyun was thankful by the time lunch rolled around. All of his new classes felt like they lasted years each instead of the one hour he knew they actually were. Over the course of the morning he felt his scowl deepen and it only had lifted when he was around one of his friends.

Speaking of friends, Jaehyun and Yuta had yet to even catch a whiff of their favourite Beta the entire day until they spied his dark head of hair over a group of Alpha girls chatting amongst themselves in the hallway. Doyoung was sitting at a bench in front of a floor to ceiling window that overlooked a planted courtyard just as he had promised he’d be. He looked up as his Alpha friends made their way over to him while chatting casually with each other. 

Yuta beamed at the other boy once they reached the bench. “Doyoung! What’s up? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

The corners of Doyoung’s mouth quirked up. Jaehyun knew him well enough to be able to translate that expression into what would have been a warm smile on any other person. 

Jaehyun paused for a second, confused. “Wait… I thought he went over to your place to help you unpack after you came home.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he did. He just has separation anxiety,” Doyoung said, snorting.

Yuta huffed and Jaehyun let out a laugh and joined in on teasing Yuta, “How did you manage to survive over there for so long without us?”

“I have other friends in Japan you know,” Yuta grumbled at them, not quite being able to hide the smile that was trying to take over his features.

Yuta and Jaehyun took a seat beside Doyoung and Yuta started telling the Beta all of the stories about what he did in his home country over the summer break including the one about his bleach mishap. Jaehyun had already had the honour of hearing all of them during Chemistry class while the teacher was trying to teach a lesson at the front of the room. Judging by the hard glares the teacher kept sending in their direction when Yuta started to talk a bit too enthusiastically, Jaehyun was sure that he and Yuta were not on the teacher's good side.

He decided just to let the two of them talk because he could catch up with Doyoung in a few minutes and once Yuta got talking, there was no easy way to stop him. As his two friends chatted, more like Yuta just talked  _ at  _ Doyoung and gave him no chance to process his words or respond, Jaehyun relaxed into his seat with a deep breath. 

Although nothing about Doyoung quite screamed ‘relaxing’, his rainy scent was the opposite for Jaehyun. It washed over Jaehyun in fresh, cool waves. Yuta once had mentioned its effects on him and had described it just about the same as Jaehyun would have so he knew that it wasn’t just him who thought this way. It had surprised Jaehyun when he first smelled Doyoung’s scent. Doyoung was fairly tall and lean which would have been less intimidating if it weren’t for the frown that forever tugged at his lips and seemed to transform his entire being into something more cold and unforgiving. A scent more like winter snow or ice was what Jaehyun thought would suit him better when they’d first met. 

Over time, Jaehyun learned that Doyoung was similar to him in the sense that he wore his expression like a mask to warn off others, just like Jaehyun did everyday. It was a lot less common for Doyoung to thaw his frozen demeanour though. 

The part of the school they were currently sitting in had a significantly less amount of traffic than the rest, being a dead end hallway on the highest level of the building. That was the reason Jaehyun had originally chosen to sit there, he absolutely hated being bothered especially while he was eating and the small trickle of people that made their way through the hall made it a hundred times more appealing than the busy cafeteria. 

The view painted below them had also been a deciding factor. From their bench they had a perfect vantage point to look out on one of the courtyards filled with lush green shrubbery and an assortment of particularly arranged flowers, the scatters of each coloured blossom complementing the others and making a beautiful collage. Today it was sunny and the bright golden light shone on the small koi pond, its rays reflecting off with each ripple of the clear water. 

Jaehyun jumped when a solid finger prodded harshly at his shoulder, dragging his gaze away from the stunning view out the window. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of looking at it.

“Jaehyunie, are you even paying attention?” 

If Yuta wasn’t an Alpha and wouldn’t get a little bit offended, Jaehyun would have told him that his tone sounded like whining. “You were just telling the same stuff to Doyoung as you were to me in class, weren’t you? I didn’t think I needed to hear the exact same stories again, as interesting as they were.”

Yuta looked a little annoyed. “Rude. But no, that’s not what we were talking about. At least not anymore.” Yuta’s expression changed as he shared a look with Doyoung and then focused back on Jaehyun. “Have you heard about that new Alpha yet? Johnny Seo?”

It took Jaehyun a second to remember where he had heard that name before, nodding thoughtfully before responding, “Yeah, I heard some girls talking about a new transfer before you got to Chem, pretty sure his name was Johnny.”

“That’s it?” Yuta’s eyes widened the slightest bit, as if shocked.

His reaction almost made Jaehyun nervous, but not quite. “Yeah… why?” He spoke relatively slowly, “Is there something else I should have heard?” 

Yuta’s eyes were still wide. Jaehyun flitted his eyes over to Doyoung for a second to gauge his reaction and was surprised to find that his face showed a lightly concerned expression instead of his usual impassiveness. Now  _ that  _ reaction made Jaehyun worry a bit more. 

“Uh, I think so.” Yuta paused. “I’m kinda surprised that’s all you heard about him though. Doyoung and I have been hearing about him nonstop all day. I can’t get away from the guy, first it was people talking about him in the halls, then the classroom and then even in the bathroom. I couldn’t even take a piss in peace.” Yuta said the last sentence with light disgust, his face twisted up.

Doyoung rolled his eyes but grunted in agreement while nodding once.

Yuta leaned in a little towards Jaehyun, talking again, “I kept overhearing all these people talking about how he could easily like… overpower you or something. Of course I thought it was just a joke but…” He trailed off.

“But…” Jaehyun echoed, waiting for him to finish his thought.

“But then Doyoung told me what he saw.” Yuta turned to Doyoung and he took it as his cue to start talking.

“Jae, you know I don’t bullshit around at all.” Jaehyun nodded, not liking where this was going. “Let me tell you, I think this dude’s the real deal. I smelled some head Alpha shit wafting off of that guy when I saw him, not to mention he’s way bigger than you both height and muscle wise.”

Although Doyoung said that, all three of them knew Jaehyun could handle himself just fine in fights against much larger Alpha’s if it came down to it. He had done it in the past and wouldn’t have trouble doing it again. 

Jaehyun nodded slowly while in thought. Despite the fact that he could fairly easily dominate over most Alpha’s, Jaehyun knew not to completely discard Doyoung’s warning. Doyoung was not a person to mess around. Enveloped briefly in his thoughts, Jaehyun let out a bit of his scent, strong like it always was but also a little sharp.

Yuta must have smelled it right away because he started to reassure the other Alpha. “All we’re saying is that you might want to watch your back a little more. Doyoung and I are going to do the same.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun agreed. “Though I can’t promise I’m going to put much effort in keeping a lookout for someone who I don’t even know is a threat.” He thought it was best to wait until he saw the Alpha before planning out his moves, if he even needed to make any. 

Jaehyun saw Yuta and Doyoung share a tense look and he wondered just who this Alpha Johnny really was.

A new scent suddenly bombarded his senses, drowning out everything else in Jaehyun’s airways and clogging up his lungs. It was smouldering, like campfires and firewood and if it were possible Jaehyun’s insides would have caught on fire just from breathing it in. The scent was in no way painful to inhale, it was just so strong and overpowering which was something completely new for Jaehyun.

Doyoung stared over Jaehyun’s shoulder with a hard glint in his eyes. Yuta had already started to posture himself as he caught the scent, also looking down the hall at whatever or  _ whoever _ the smell belonged to. It took Jaehyun a little longer to regain control of his senses from the unexpected wave of heavy scent, turning his attention a few seconds later than his friends had once he had regained control over his mind again. 

Walking down the hallway was a group of three boys, two shorter and one tall, the smaller ones of the group skipping around and teasing each other giggling. One of them, a boy with golden skin and a devilish smirk, was trying to tickle his pastel pink haired friend who was obviously not wanting it. The second boy ran behind the tallest, using him as a defence against his attacker and pouting when he did nothing to help him except stand there. 

Upon taking a deep breath, Jaehyun confirmed that the two small boys, now running circles around their third friend again, were Omega’s. However it wasn’t them that had caught Jaehyun’s and his friends attention. It was the tallest boy.

He wore the school’s navy uniform with a few buttons down on his shirt like Jaehyun did, save for the tie that was wrapped loosely around the Alpha’s long tanned neck that Jaehyun never cared for wearing. His hair was dark and silky like chocolate, parted in the middle and created two comma shapes as it curled slightly across his forehead. The effortlessly messy waves were not long enough to cover the Alpha’s shining eyes that were forming crescent moons and crinkling at the edges as he smiled at his two friends. It pained Jaehyun to admit but the other boy was certainly attractive.

“ _ That’s Johnny _ ,” Doyoung whispered.

Those girls from Chem class were right, Johnny could absolutely be considered a skyscraper. If skyscrapers were covered in rock-hard muscle and had one of the most powerful Alpha scents Jaehyun had ever smelled.

Johnny strided down the hall without a care in the world, acting like nothing and no one could ever bother him. As he neared the bench near the window where the two Alpha’s and Beta were sitting, Jaehyun saw his nose twitch and scrunch as if he were breathing in a particularly interesting scent. 

The tall Alpha’s eyes flicked over to Jaehyun’s for the first time, and stayed there. Johnny held Jaehyun’s stare and even had the nerve to flash him a cat-like grin. 

_ What the fuck?  _

Not a single person in this school had the guts, or the stupidity, to make eye contact with Jaehyun for more than a few seconds aside from his two friends. It was far too overwhelming for the Omega’s and Beta’s to do so and for an Alpha to make that move was a direct challenge, just asking for a fight. 

But here Johnny was smiling and having a stare down with Jaehyun while walking casually down the window strewn hallway. Jaehyun did not like where this was going.

In his peripheral vision Jaehyun noticed Yuta getting more worked up, pushing out his chest and staring daggers at the foreign group. A sharp, bitter leather scent tinged the air and showcased Yuta’s feelings clearly for the approaching trio. Jaehyun was aware that his scent was doing the exact same, if not even more. Doyoung, unable to release such a powerful scent as he was a Beta, looked as cold as ice instead.

The pair of Omega’s inched slowly behind Johnny as they walked, taking note of the situation that was unfolding and forgetting about their game. They both wore equally unsure expressions, eyes wide and a bit worried.

Jaehyun’s eyes did not leave Johnny’s as the tall Alpha walked by. The longer this maintained, the more outraged Jaehyun felt. How dare Johnny stare at him like it was nothing? He didn’t look away from the older boys challenging gaze for a split second because looking away meant submission. And Jung Jaehyun did  _ not _ submit. 

A low growl reached Jaehyun’s ears and it took him a few seconds to realize it was emanating from himself. Johnny’s eyebrows raised a touch on his smooth forehead as he heard it. If it bothered him he didn't let it show in the slightest bit. He still had that grin on his face too. Was Johnny mocking him? Jaehyun was about to fly out of his seat and connect his fist with the other boy's face. Maybe that would wipe the stupid smile off of it. 

Before he got the chance the trio was already gone, disappeared into one of the few large classrooms that lined the left side of the hallway. Although them seeing Johnny and having a fight for dominance felt like hours, it had only been thirty seconds or so since when the two Alpha’s locked eyes to when the second group was no longer visible. 

“ _ What the fuck was that? _ ” Yuta growled low, still staring at the door Johnny and his two friends went through. Jaehyun thought Yuta was voicing his own thoughts precisely.

“A problem. That’s what that is.” Jaehyun stated, words laced with aggression.

“Did you see the way he stared? That shithead is  _ so _ asking for it.” Jaehyun was sure he could physically feel the fire in Yuta’s eyes and in the other boy's voice. “We’re gonna have to do something about that if it happens again.”

Jehyun grunted in agreement. 

He wasn’t a person that just went around fighting people but he didn’t tolerate much. Maybe it was because not many people tried but the Alpha part of him absolutely despised being challenged in the slightest. And that is just what Johnny did. Jaehyun’s mind had no trouble picturing the fucking stupid grin on Johnny’s stupid face and he walked down the stupid hallway with his stupid friends filling the air with his stupid,  _ stupid  _ scent. He’d seemed so smug as he looked at him, it was infuriating.

The warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of their next classes and Jaehyun was left with the rest of the day to figure out what to do with Johnny. He pulled himself to his feet and walked with his friends to the last classes of the day, feeling as annoyed as ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Johnny and Jaehyun meet up for lunch! Just kidding lol it's not what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos !! It literally gave me life seeing them and I appreciate it so much <33 
> 
> I had planned out this chapter before writing it and it was already over 8000 words when I was halfway through so I decided to split it up into two. I also just couldn't wait any longer to post anything hehehe! The third chapter should be out next week ;)  
> (Also I saw some people were confused about if the story was finished or not so I want to make it clear it will have multiple chapters, I just don't know how to use this site and couldn't figure out how to change it from being finished LOL)
> 
> tw// violence (fighting) and a brief mention of rape when referring to the treatment of some Omega's  
> If you guys notice anything in any of my chapters that should have a trigger warning please let me know and I'll add it, I want you guys to stay safe
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this!! (Sry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes too I'm rly trying!)
> 
> Edit: in the end note I said I would update next week (it's now been a couple weeks since I did) and I wanted to let you guys know I'm not giving up the story, I'm not too sure why but I'm going through a rly huge writing block and it's been super hard for me to write this particular story :(( I'm trying my best tho and as soon as I finish the next chapter I'll have it up. I feel like turd for not updating and I'm sry to keep you guys waiting, please stick with me tho, I promise it'll be worth it!! (also I'm almost done writing a yumark smut so ahhh please take the extra story as an apology when it's posted)

The next day was more tense than Jaehyun would have liked. Having a rival with a level of boldness such as Johnny’s was not something he was entirely used to, especially in his own domain where he had always been on top. He had to say he didn’t overly enjoy it and the situation was making his second day of school more uncomfortable than it should have been. 

Yuta’s carefully guarded expression and puffed out chest as well as Doyoung’s complete silence when the three met up before first period told him that they were feeling just as uneasy as he was. Although Johnny had been nowhere to be seen that day, the trio still sensed an upcoming conflict.

With a thud Jaehyun sank into his back row seat in the Chemistry classroom, setting down his binder and the single yellow pencil he carried with him to each class on the desk in front of him and leaning back into the hard plastic of his chair. His day so far hadn’t been enjoyable, his classes were as dull as he remembered them being last year and his whole body was tensed up with the thought of accidentally running into Johnny.

Despite the whopping amount of students Jaehyun had heard talking about the tall Alpha, not once had he caught a whiff of his smouldering scent while walking the halls that morning. Half of him hoped that Johnny had skipped school today, basically saying that he wanted to avoid a conflict with Jaehyun, while his other half wanted Johnny to appear so he could beat the life out of him and assert his dominance over the cocky Alpha. 

Jaehyun leaned forward in his chair and ran a hand through his silky black hair, resting his other arm on the worn wooden desk. He wondered how the day was going to play out, a thousand scenarios running through his head at the same time. A glance at the clock that hung on one of the off-white stone walls let Jaehyun know he still had a few minutes before class began. 

_ Wonder when Yuta’s going to get here.  _ A snicker almost snuck past his lips as he imagined Yuta sprinting to his third period class from his previous classroom located across the school. 

Some unusual motion by the door captured his attention and Jaehyun looked over to see a blonde Omega boy looking at him somewhat hesitantly, waving his right hand in a gentle manner. Jaehyun cocked an eyebrow and stared for a moment. When the other boy looked away but didn’t leave Jaehyun motioned for him to come over. 

Peach scents flooded into his lungs as the slighter boy shuffled around the array of desks and came to a stop in front of Jaehyun’s. He didn’t meet Jaehyun’s eyes and instead kept his face directed towards the tiled floor while a pretty pink blush feathered across his round cheeks. 

Jaehyun gave his blonde classmate time to speak but when he just shuffled lightly from foot to foot, Jaehyun decided to take the lead. The boy was obviously nervous.

Puffing out a half sigh that bordered on sounding completely uninterested, he asked, “What’s the matter, Jungwoo?”

The Omega’s pouty lips parted in surprise as his eyes flicked up to meet Jaehyun’s briefly, not expecting Jaehyun to know his name. For the most part, Jaehyun couldn’t be bothered to know the names of the people in the school but this was Kim Jungwoo who was one of the most desirable Omega’s in his year. Jungwoo was, after all, the perfect little Omega that most Alpha’s could only dream of ever meeting. His soft features, doe eyes, puffy pink lips and sweet peaches-and-cream scent paired with his submissive personality made him a fantasy come to life. 

“Umm...” Jungwoo’s blushing cheeks dusted a shade darker. “Would you be able to meet me in the cafeteria at lunch? I mean… I know you don’t normally go there to eat but I-”

“Okay.” Jaehyun cut off the other boys rambling before the Omega started to embarrass himself. He knew what Jungwoo was implying with the question he’d asked him and while there weren't a whole lot of reasons for him to say yes, there were much less for him to say no.

“Really?” Jungwoo beamed at him, eyes sparkling as they finally came up to meet Jaehyun’s for more than a split second. “Okay! I’ll see you at lunch!” 

Jaehyun nodded and the peachy Omega, smelling as sweet as ever, skipped out of the room right past a slightly confused Yuta who had just made it through the doorway. 

“Jungwoo sure seems happy,” Yuta noted as he slid into his seat. “What did you say to make his day?”

“Not much, he just asked to meet me in the caf at lunch.” Jaehyun swiveled his body to face his friend.

Yuta gave a short laugh as he set his binder down. “You know what that means, right? Damn Jae, it’s only the second day, give the rest of us a chance.”

Jaehyun smirked. “In your dreams, Nakamoto.” It was no guessing game trying to figure out what Jungwoo wanted, Jaehyun had had the same thing happen with countless other Omega’s and a few Beta’s from around the school.

After he spoke, Jaehyun took note of his friend's appearance with surprise. Yuta wasn’t panting and sweaty like he’d been the previous day after sprinting across the school, he was early too. “How’d you get here so quick?” Jaehyun questioned.

Yuta shot him a grin. “My last class got ten minutes of spare time at the end. Of course as soon as the teacher turned her back I was out the door, never to return.”

Jaehyun wouldn’t have expected anything less from his friend. Yuta was never one to follow the rules.

“Hope I don’t get yelled at too much tomorrow.” Yuta murmured, although the tone of his voice suggested that it didn’t matter to him if it happened.

Jaehyun settled down into his seat as the bell rang, flipping open his binder, and prepared himself mentally for another brain-rotting chemistry lesson. The class went by incredibly slowly and Jaehyun had a harder time than usual keeping focused, not that it was particularly easy to do in Chemistry class the first place.

* * *

Jaehyun scanned the cafeteria from his position in between his two friends for any sign of the sweet tempered Omega he was supposed to be meeting. He hated this place the most out of all of the spaces in the multileveled building. The clutter of bodies and hot food made the open room a ginormous, humid pheromone soup and it had him wishing the Omega had asked him to meet anywhere else but there. 

When he scented the air, Jaehyun caught no trace of Jungwoo’s signature peachy aroma and decided to take a seat at one of the few remaining empty tables to wait, waving at his friends to come with. He avoided the one closest to them which had a glob of  _ something  _ smeared across its top, giving it a look and immediately wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

He would never be caught waiting for almost anyone else, especially in a place like the cafeteria, but Jungwoo was quite attractive and his charms worked on Jaehyun for the most part, though no one would ever hear the Alpha admit it outloud. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you want to wait here?” Yuta faked a gag as he removed a crinkled dirty napkin from the bench he was about to sit on, pinching the soiled tissue between his thumb and pointer finger and trying to move it away while having the least amount of contact as possible. Having discarded the napkin and giving it the eye one last time, Yuta gingerly took a seat across from Jaehyun and Doyoung facing away from the main entrance of the room. 

Jaehyun nodded. “Just for a few minutes. If he doesn’t show soon we can leave.” 

To be honest, he didn’t know exactly why he was putting in this much effort to meet the Omega but he weirdly made no move to give it a second thought. A little voice in the back of his head whispered that maybe he was there for something else, waiting for someone different, but he told the voice to shut the fuck up as soon as he heard it. 

Yuta frustratedly groaned but didn’t say another word. The other Alpha moved to rest his elbows on the lunch table before jerking them back with annoyance as he noticed a large grease mark in his vicinity. He gave up and threw his hands up in the air, running them through his bleached hair, and turned to staring daggers at everything and everyone around him. Doyoung was stiffly seated beside Jaehyun, his arms crossed over each other, still not saying anything like he had the entire morning prior. 

Noticeable whispers cut across the lunch room and made Jaehyun’s lip curl with displeasure. “ _ Why is Jaehyun here? _ ” “ _ Who’s he hooking up with now? _ ” “ _ Do you think this has anything to do with that new guy? _ ” 

The Alpha didn’t need to take a look around the room to know that the queries of his classmates were accompanied by unsubtle gawks, the focus of the majority of the room diverted to where him and his friends sat. 

There were some days that Jaehyun was indifferent to the amount of attention he received and others when he even enjoyed basking in the spotlight that always followed him around. But today was neither of those days. Being as tense as he was, the way everyone was all in his business was not welcomed one bit and it was beginning to rile him up. The same way it was not accepted when he was talking more openly or laughing with his friends, no one other than Doyoung and Yuta were allowed to see that side of the Alpha. 

Squaring his broad shoulders, Jaehyun turned and surveyed the mass of people with a steely demeanor, only to furrow his brows when they turned away wearing a multitude of expressions. Their turning away was not because of him, but because of something drawing their attention to the entrance of the cafeteria. 

The Alpha swiveled his head in the direction of the doors, Yuta and Doyoung following suit after reading the room and picking up that  _ something  _ was going on. Jaehyun caught sight of what had disturbed everyone a second after it hit his nose. 

His second time smelling the other Alpha’s smouldering campfire scent was as intense as the first. It felt like the air was being taken out of his lungs and replaced with the fiery pheromones and like he had just been punched in the gut but in a good way? But in a bad way too. And Jaehyun just couldn’t think straight, his body only focusing on the red-hot scent that was enveloping him and clogging up his mind and flowing through his veins and…

Twisting his insides with an immense amount of rage, a feeling that Jaehyun hadn’t experienced carrying so much strength in a very long time. 

He could feel himself bristling upon seeing the tall Alpha. Jaehyun loathed the effect Johnny’s scent had on him and he could feel his inner Alpha itching to get his claws on the other and prove he was stronger. His own scent was pouring out of him, he was sure. 

Johnny sauntered across the room, weaving around clusters of people with his signature grin pasted on his face and not giving a care in the world about how he was the new target of focus. Jaehyun’s eyes never left Johnny’s figure as he went about halfway through the maze of lunch tables, watching closely as the tall boy's confident strides suddenly faltered. 

Johnny pulled his eyebrows together, causing his eyes to squint a little, and he twitched and wrinkled his nose in the exact same manner he had done the previous day in the hallway. It was precisely the face the Alpha had made right before he had commenced the non-verbal eye contact war with Jaehyun. It looked like Johnny was deliberating something he smelled, like he knew what it was but just couldn’t  _ quite  _ put his finger on it.

Johnny blinked and his eyes popped open wide again, his cat-like grin returning to its natural position as well. Johnny swiveled his head around, golden eyes scanning the crowd until they came to rest on a single place, a single person. 

Everything around him melted away as Johnny’s eyes met his dark ones. They could’ve been in a tunnel for all Jaehyun knew, Johnny smirking at one end and Jaehyun buzzing with rage at the other, staring at each other until the end of their days while the air around them cracked with electricity. 

The world around him came rushing back as quickly as it had disappeared when the corners of Johnny’s mouth quirked up a little higher and he wiggled his brows up once at him. Jaehyun felt somewhere deep in his gut twist with a dark feeling and he clenched his jaw, squaring it out. 

They really were  _ not  _ doing this in front of half of the student body. 

Johnny challenging him in the deserted hallway was one thing, but him doing it with this much of an audience? It was a very different situation. One step up from this and Johnny would have been yelling “ _ Fuck you! _ ” at Jaehyun and immediately charging at him to fight for the top Alpha position. 

A harsh growl was building up in Jaehyun’s throat and he made no move to stop it. He didn’t want to, he wanted to show Johnny that he was no push over. That it was a mistake trying to mess with Jung Jaehyun. From behind him, he could hear Yuta rumble out a warning growl and he felt Doyoung stiffen up more beside him, if that was even possible. 

At this point, all of the Omega’s in the cafeteria were cringing back from the contending Alpha’s and even the Beta’s who weren’t supposed to be affected by Alpha scents were looking significantly worried. In the air, there was an unseen battle between Johnny’s campfire scent and the powerful aroma of Jaehyun’s own, each trying to overcome the other to take complete control of the room. 

Jaehyun curled his mouth into a formidable snarl and placed his hand on the bench beside him, gripping it with white knuckles, his pale, muscle corded arm ready to help push him out of his seat in a snap. He was almost to his feet, ready to run and rip the head off of the fucker who was still staring and smirking from the other end of the room before a body stepped in front of his own. The smaller boy effectively blocked Johnny from view, ending the stare down that had encaptured the entire cafeteria. 

It took a moment before Jaehyun realized who was standing in front of him, being too caught up in his fight for dominance and too lost in Johnny’s scent to have noticed him approaching.

Jungwoo stood in front of him, cowering in on himself nervously, his big brown doe eyes flicking up to meet Jaehyun’s for a split second before he looked away. The Omega didn’t seem to fully understand what situation he had interrupted.

“Jaehyun, are you okay?” He sounded agitated, picking up that something was wrong and shuffling uncomfortably on his two feet, his normally sweet peaches-and-cream scent was tinged sour. He hadn’t noticed Johnny or the entire cafeteria staring at the pair of them but there was only so far a person could go with being oblivious, Jungwoo knew Jaehyun was upset. 

Jaehyun took a breath to calm himself down. He decided that he wasn’t going to let what happened only seconds ago with Johnny affect what he had originally gone to the godforsaken cafeteria to do. Although he felt nothing but pure, blinding rage, he knew that later he would want and enjoy what Jungwoo had to offer. 

Jaehyun felt Johnny’s eyes, he knew they were still locked onto him.  _ Good. Let him watch.  _ Maybe Jaehyun having this conversation with one of the schools prettiest Omega’s would help knock some sense into Johnny, even the tiniest bit. It would show Johnny that Jaehyun was the Omega’s first choice.

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun clipped out, mentally cursing himself for using a much harsher tone on the Omega than he had intended. He cursed himself once more when he saw Jungwoo flinch back at his words. In the softest voice he could manage at the minute, which all in all wasn’t that soft, he inquired, “What did you want to see me for?” Jaehyun already knew but he thought he might as well give the boy a chance to tell him himself.

Jaehyun’s tone must have been convincing because he watched the Omega visibly soften, showing the Alpha just how much he had been tensing up before, and saw Jungwoo’s trademark pretty pink blush sweep across his cheeks. 

“Uh, I- I wanted to give you this!” The Omega pulled his arms from behind his back and thrust them forwards at Jaehyun. In his hands he held out a baby blue box almost twice the size of his palms. Jaehyun reached for the box in Jungwoo’s outstretched arms and grasped it, feeling the slight weight of its contents in his large hands. 

“It’s chocolate chip cookies.” Jungwoo gave him a soft smile and looked a little embarrassed. “I made them this morning for you.”

Jaehyun had received many boxes like this in the past, filled with muffins or pastries or some other sweet snack. Gifting baked goods to Alpha’s that caught their attention was an act that the majority of Omega population carried out. The meticulously made foods helped symbolize an Omega’s domesticity and the amount of time and care they put into the whole process was their way of proving themselves worth it to an Alpha. 

He knew that if he had any kind of negative reaction towards the offering Jungwoo would become distressed, thinking that the Alpha was rejecting him and that he was not worthy in the slightest. So Jaehyun plastered on a fake smile, because of course no one got to see his real smile except his friends, and set the blue box of cookies on his lap. “Thanks, Jungwoo.” 

As false as it was, a smile was still a smile and it meant that the Alpha wasn’t rejecting Jungwoo. Seeing Jaehyun’s acceptance of him, the Omega lit up. Jungwoo’s eyes sparkled and his soft, plump lips formed a wide smile. “Jaehyun, I wanted to ask you if...” He trailed off and started to look more shy, curling his shoulders in a touch and fidgeting. 

Jaehyun hummed and gestured for him to continue. The weight of Johnny’s gaze on the two was so heavy Jaehyun could physically feel it.

“If you’d be able to… Umm… Would you help me through my next heat?” Jungwoo squeaked. The blonde boy looked nervous, although significantly less so than before. He looked up at Jaehyun through his bangs with a hesitant expression, waiting for the Alpha to give his response. 

Jaehyun shrugged and nodded his head, he still had on his fake reassuring smile. “I don’t see why not.” 

Jungwoo looked close to having his eyes pop out of their sockets, blurting something along the lines of ‘ _ For real? Actually?! _ ’ while simultaneously skipping around in cheery circles with his pouty lips split into a beaming smile. Instead, the smaller boy opted for a way less extreme reaction and murmured with an elated face, “O-okay! Thank you.”

“When’s your next heat supposed to be?” Normally Jaehyun wouldn’t ask something this personal in front of such a large crowd but he really didn’t care for having to locate the Omega another time to find out. Better now then later he thought. 

The majority of Omega’s weren’t entirely comfortable sharing their heat cycle with anyone except the people they trusted most, due to how vulnerable they were during that time and how easy it was for others to take advantage of them. It sadly wasn’t uncommon for Omega’s to be assaulted or raped by Alpha’s when they were in heat, and having a large number of people knowing their cycle only made the risk bigger for the Omega’s. 

Jaehyun, however, was aware that since he’d now claimed Jungwoo for his next heat, no one would dare touch him and risk making Jaehyun furious. News about him and Jungwoo would spread like wildfire across the school and not a soul would raise a single finger towards the Omega until his heat came and went. 

There had been a situation in the past that led to his schoolmates behaving this way. The year before, Jaehyun had laid claim onto a particularly stunning Omega boy and had come to find another Alpha grinding up against him on a couch at a party. The Alpha had sent the Omega into pre-heat and was in the middle of scenting him when Jaehyun had ripped him off of the smaller boy and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. 

It wasn’t like Jaehyun had had feelings for the Omega or anything, he just got so furious because the other had tried to steal what was  _ his  _ to take. Nobody was allowed to take his Omega away from him. The Alpha in him would die before that happened. 

After that incident, nobody messed with the Omega’s, or sometimes Beta’s, Jaehyun declared as his because messing with them was the same as messing with Jaehyun.

Jungwoo hesitated for a moment, looking uneasy about bringing up exactly when his heat was supposed to hit. The Omega fidgeted with his hands looking conflicted before he answered. “It’s in a few weeks,” Was the final response he gave, not saying exactly when but giving Jaehyun an approximation. Jungwoo pointed at the box of cookies resting on Jaehyun’s thighs. “I wrote my number in there, uh, just text me and I’ll let you know.”

“Alright, will do.” Jaehyun started to turn back towards the table, signifying that the conversation was done, but not before he shot Jungwoo a wink and sent the Omega into a fit of pink faced giggles. 

He watched from his seat as Jungwoo skipped away from his table and into the arms of a few of his Omega friends huddled a little ways away. 

“Ew gross, Jae.” Jaehyun turned back to Yuta and saw him exaggerating a wink, his face contorting as he mockingly squeezed one of his eyes shut. It wasn’t quite right though. Yuta’s face had rage written all over it in bold letters despite his attempt at teasing. Jaehyun wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, he was still fuming from before. Jaehyun had barely managed to conceal his feelings when he talked to Jungwoo. 

Jaehyun saw Yuta look past him, settling somewhere across the room. The other Alpha’s lip curled as his scent tinged bitter and Jaehyun knew what he was looking at. 

“So, are we going to leave or…” The rest of Yuta’s sentence wasn’t required for the other two to understand what he meant. The Alpha’s and Beta looked at each other and Jaehyun could see the storm he felt inside mirrored on each of his friends faces. 

Yuta let out a short, dry laugh. “I guess it’s decided then.” He stood up and stalked around the table, stopping beside Doyoung and tugging the smaller to his feet. “Come on, Doyoung, this is gonna be fun.” 

Jaehyun was the last to leave his seat and immediately signaled for his friends to follow him as he strided not towards the exit, but deeper into the cafeteria. He didn’t need to look around to know where he was going, he could smell his destination from a mile away. Jaehyun could  _ feel  _ just exactly where the two hot pin pricks that had been trained on him since entering were coming from. 

With each step he took, Jaehyun felt his resentment, his fury, his natural need to dominate flare up more and more. He practically flew across the room and halted in front of a table where five boys sat eating lunch. Jaehyun briefly recognized two of them from the day before, the Omega with the golden skin and the paler one with pink hair. That wasn’t why he was there though, he was there for Johnny. 

For the first time in his life Johnny wasn’t looking at Jaehyun. Instead he was picking at a bag of chips and was engrossed in conversation with a skinny brown-haired Alpha boy sitting across from him. 

Jaehyun snarled as he came to a stop behind Johnny and spoke, tone dangerous. “Do you have a fucking problem?” 

Johnny slowly swiveled his head around and looked up at Jaehyun. In his peripheral vision Jaehyun noticed the Omega’s flinch and the second Alpha move to shield the frightened pair with his body. He snorted.

Johnny swung his long legs over the bench he sat on and leaned backwards onto the table, his elbows propping him up and his large hands dangling in the air. It was an utterly carefree look and it almost sent Jaehyun over the edge, he hated how comfortable the other looked. He knew soon enough that would change though. 

“Uh, no?” Johnny’s voice was like honey: rich, deep and thick.  _ Of course it was.  _ Facing him completely, Johnny cocked an eyebrow and gave Jaehyun a onceover. “Do you?” 

Jaehyun wanted to laugh. He knew that Johnny knew the answer to that question. Yes, he did have a problem. And that problem was the annoyingly tall, chocolate-haired, campfiery Alpha sitting right in front of him, Johnny himself. 

From his right side Jaehyun heard Yuta rumble out a growl. It wasn’t hard for Jaehyun to picture the fire that was no doubt currently lighting up in Yuta's eyes. 

Jaehyun  _ really  _ wasn’t fond of the tone Johnny had used on him. As if Johnny had the right to sound amused. How  _ dare _ he when Jaehyun was as serious as a person could get right now? If Johnny’s tone of voice could say anything, it would be, ‘I haven’t been doing anything wrong in the slightest, why did you come over here and try to make a scene? What’s your problem, are you crazy? Ha ha ha!’

He was not in the mood for any types of games. Jaehyun stepped into the other's space and released a shockwave of his scent. Johnny held Jaehyun’s eyes and showed no sign of anger, however he retaliated with a wave of his own scent in return.

Jaehyun leaned down so his face was level with Johnny’s. “Yeah, I do have a problem.” The amount of venom in his voice could’ve killed a hundred men. “Do you think I’m some type of fucking game? You need to back the hell down if you know what’s good for you.”

Johnny’s gaze, and his smirk, didn’t waver once as he spoke with feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, I think you know fully well what I’m talking about. And I’m here to let you know that messing with me will be the last thing you’ll do on this damn planet.” 

And then he laughed. Johnny. Seo. Fucking.  _ Laughed _ . At.  _ Jaehyun _ .

The tall Alpha’s shoulders shook as his melodious, loud laughter filled the room. If Jaehyun had thought Johnny’s voice was nice, which he didn’t, the Alpha’s laughter reached a whole other level. But however nice it was, he was still laughing at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun snapped. He grabbed onto the other Alpha’s shirt, dragging him half to his feet, and threw his fist. It collided with the side of Johnny’s face and sent the taller staggering back a single step into the side of the table. Jaehyun’s knuckles stung and might be split but it was so worth it.

It took no time at all for Johnny to regain his footing and he rose to his full height. Jaehyun hadn’t realized until that moment just how  _ tall  _ Johnny was, how much tinier Jaehyun was in comparison even though he was in no way a small Alpha. 

There was a glint in Johnny’s eyes that Jaehyun had never seen before. Gone was the amusement that swirled in them the moment before, instead replaced by a heat that scalded Jaehyun’s skin. Johnny’s scent changed into the bitter, charred odour of something burning. The Alpha flexed his jaw and curled his enormous hands into fists, then squared out his shoulders as he stalked a few steps to tower over Jaehyun. Johnny looked  _ scary _ . 

Jaehyun didn’t have time to second guess his choices and feel afraid because the next thing he knew, Johnny’s clenched fist was barreling at his face like a high speed wrecking ball. Jaehyun was a good fighter though, he had done this countless times before, and reacted instantly by ducking away. 

Jaehyun was a second too slow and Johnny’s fist clipped his cheek. For a split second he saw stars as his head jerked to the side. 

The Alpha was insanely strong, Jaehyun could tell this from a single half-landed punch, and his arms were just so damn  _ long _ . That meant the dodges Jaehyun usually would make wouldn’t be enough to stay out of reach and he knew that it would only take a limited number of hits for him to go down. 

In other words, Jaehyun knew he was screwed. But there was no way in hell that he would back down, the Alpha part of him was too infuriated to be stopped and his natural instinct to win and dominate had already kicked in. 

Jaehyun recovered his footing in a second, something only a person who had experience could do so efficiently. He was just in time to evade another swing Johnny threw at him, this time learning from his previous mistake and exaggerating his dodge. It was enough to keep him out of range from Johnny’s fist and he sent a quick thanks to his good reflexes and ability to adapt. 

Johnny staggered forward as he missed Jaehyun with his strike and Jaehyun took the opportunity to launch his knee upwards into the other Alpha’s gut. He heard Johnny grunt as they collided and Jaehyun snapped his arm up to land a blow to the taller’s face a second time. 

Johnny, however, was quick at recovering too and rammed his fist into Jaehyun’s own stomach with so much strength that Jaehyun stumbled backwards, groaning. He hadn’t noticed in his fight craze but his hand was gripped onto Johnny’s shirt and he unintentionally dragged the Alpha backwards with him. 

The pair tumbled to the ground and Jaehyun scrambled to get out from underneath Johnny. He shoved the Alpha on top of him hard, snarling, and by some miracle escaped and rolled away. Jaehyun didn’t waste a second before springing himself back for another attack, taking advantage of the fact the other Alpha hadn’t finished collecting himself after being thrown off. 

Jaehyun tackled the other down and Johnny snarled, bearing his teeth at Jaehyun and tried to throw him off. The pair rolled around in a tangle of long limbs on the tile floor, each landing punches and kicks when they could and attempting to pin down the other, to prove their dominance. 

An elbow connected with Jaehyun’s ribs and he spewed out a string of profanities, half of them towards Johnny and the others because of the pain. Johnny moved over top of Jaehyun and held him, trying to force him to submit before he was suddenly yanked off, the weight that was pressing Jaehyun to the ground gone in an instant. 

Several stiff hands wrapped around Jaehyun, holding his arms and legs down and restricting his movement almost entirely. Growling, he thrashed against the hold and almost escaped before more hands joined the others and he was fully pressed against the ground, unable to move.

No, no,  _ no _ . Jaehyun would  _ not  _ submit to Johnny. He’d rather die. With an outraged burst of power he flung off the arms around him and twisted away, a feral noise making its way out of his throat. 

“Mr. Jung.” Jaehyun thought he heard a voice through the rushing in his ears. He didn’t care if he imagined it or where it was coming from, he just needed to get Johnny and  _ rip him to pieces _ . He stood and the grip on him returned once again. A growl vibrated through his chest before being interrupted. 

“Mr. Jung!” It was clearer this time and he blinked through red hazy vision, trying to locate the source of the voice. 

Across the room Jaehyun spotted Johnny being held back by multiple teachers, he recognized them all as Alpha’s. They locked eyes and Jaehyun saw anger flash in Johnny’s, although it was less intense that it had been. Jaehyun’s head was starting to clear of its frenzied, instinct-controlled Alpha state, but he wasn’t anywhere near calm. He growled and postured at the other Alpha, made himself as large as possible and stared indignantly.

In the blink of an eye Mr. Hwang, Jaehyun’s gym teacher, was in front of him, serving as a huge human blockade between the pair of aggressive Alpha’s. “Mr. Jung!” 

When Mr. Hwang had opened his mouth, Jaehyun finally discovered who had been calling his name the past three times, probably more but he’d been too out of it to comprehend or even hear the teacher’s words. To say that the Alpha teacher looked displeased was an understatement. Mr. Hwang had always been an advocate for nonviolence and controlling one's instincts despite him looking like the perfect specimen of the stereotypical asshole Alpha. And that was exactly the opposite of what Jaehyun and Johnny were doing,  _ controlling their instincts _ .

Not sharing the teachers beliefs to that extent one bit, Jaehyun still had a bit of respect for the older man for one, having the amount of self control over his Alpha nature that he possessed, and two, sharing his views with almost everyone he came across, that is if the situation was appropriate enough for the topic. Maybe it was that little bit of respect for the teacher that had Jaehyun’s frenzy of rage dying out. 

Mr. Hwang looked as if he were about to berate him right on the spot when he noticed Jaehyun gain his focus back. The teacher took a step back and took a deep breath, and seemed to think better of it, instead spitting out, “Get to Mr. Kang’s office. Now.” He turned to Johnny, “ _ Both _ of you.”

Jaehyun would’ve forgotten about Johnny’s presence if it weren’t for the Alpha’s campfire scent relentlessly searing his lungs and nose and every atom in his entire body. Not a breath was heard from the other boy after the teacher’s intervened and split up their fight. 

For the first time Jaehyun saw the state of the countless people in the room. He’d all but forgotten about them and his friends and, well, anything except for Johnny and the need to pin him down and to dominate. 

Students had moved from their usual clusters at different tables to a huge clump, thickly circling the entire way around the area him and Johnny had been in, save for a path cleared where the teachers had probably pushed through. Jaehyun could see the frightened stances of the Omega’s and some Beta’s, the barrage of heavy Alpha scents and fighting making them look physically unwell. The Alpha’s on the other hand seemed to go two ways, either looking wary of Jaehyun and Johnny or keyed up about the whole ordeal. 

Jaehyun found Doyoung and Yuta standing slightly inside the circle in a different spot than he last remembered them being. He assumed that they’d had to move during the fight to avoid a flying limb or two or getting right in the middle. Seeing their faces he knew exactly what they were thinking.  The look in Yuta’s eyes asked, ‘Are you okay?’ and Jaehyun gave a quick nod. Doyoung and Yuta both relaxed after seeing his gesture. 

Mr. Hwang jerkily waved towards the entrance of the cafeteria and ushered them out with a few words. As they walked towards the principal's office, at least Jaehyun presumed that’s where they were currently headed, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was, he let himself get lost in recalling what just happened. 

The same thing rolled through his head again and again. He knew that Yuta and Doyoung had noticed the same thing he had, that it was precisely what had made their faces so uncomfortable and anxious when he last met their eyes. 

_ Johnny had almost overpowered him _ . 

For a split second near the end of the fight, Johnny had almost won. The only thing that had saved Jaehyun from being pinned down and forced to submit to the Alpha was the teacher’s who’d come and ripped Johnny off from on top of him. 

And that made Jaehyun nervous. Now he knew just how strong Johnny was - which was definitely a good thing to be aware of - but what he’d discovered made him feel sick inside. It was the first time he had encountered anyone his age that could overpower him with so much  _ ease _ . The fight might have felt like hours to Jaehyun but he knew it only took minutes. It took Johnny only a few  _ minutes _ to get so insanely close to dominating over him. 

Jaehyun knew he was screwed. Absolutely  _ fucking _ screwed. But like  _ hell  _ would he show he even had that thought. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting, not showing a single sign of weakness until he was literally battered to the ground. 

He quickly reigned in his emotions, remembering that they would be conveyed through his scent. Jaehyun was going to have to keep his feelings in check so no one could pick up on them unwantedly. 

Instead of being led straight into the principal's office like Jaehyun expected, he was told by Mr. Hwang to sit outside in a waiting room of sorts. Johnny had disappeared sometime during the walk over when Jaehyun wasn’t paying attention so now he was alone aside from a few teachers that walked by with close eyes on him. 

Jaehyun sat stiffly in one of the hard plastic chairs and wondered what punishment was going to be lined up for him. There was no doubt that he would get one, his parents' connections, as influential and helpful as they were, couldn’t get him out of this one completely, that he knew. The school had strict policies when it came to fights, especially fights involving any Alpha’s. 

Mr. Hwang returned to the waiting room a few minutes after leaving Jaehyun there. In one of his hands he held a paper cup filled with water while the other held a small white paper package. The teacher came up to Jaehyun and stretched his arms out to hand him both of the items. 

“Here.” Jaehyun eyed the package and the water and the teacher sighed, sounding a bit annoyed. “It’s fast acting suppressants.” Mr. Hwang gestured to the paper package. “We’re required to give them to any Alpha student who’s been aggressive and has needed teacher intervention.”

Jaehyun reached out and grabbed both of the items but set them on the coffee table beside his chair. Mr. Hwang sighed again. “Mr. Jung, I’m not giving these to you just for fun. You need to take the suppressants, it’s protocol. If you refuse you’ll be kicked off of school grounds, it doesn't matter if you’re completely in control or not, you’ll be treated as a threat due to previously being aggressive towards other students and then refusing to take a suppressant to prevent it from happening again.” The teacher almost looked sympathetic as he explained to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was already aware of the suppressants that the school was required to dish out to its alumni when needed. At the beginning of every year the parents of Alpha students were required to sign multiple forms agreeing to the use of suppressants when they were needed. It was mandatory to sign them if parents wanted their child to attend the school. A different version of this was required for the Beta’s and Omega’s but Jaehyun had never concerned himself with the details of it. 

This was surprisingly the first time Jaehyun was made to take the suppressants by the school. All the times he’d fought or released a heavy amount of scent he had made sure he was somewhere in the school where he wouldn’t be caught or off school property entirely. It wasn’t like he was afraid to get caught, he wasn’t, it was just so much of a hassle having to deal with the aftermath and the punishments, however small they may be. 

Jaehyun opened the package and dumped out two small, circular pills, the suppressants. He wrinkled his nose at them. 

“Take them both right now,” Mr. Hwang instructed. “They last twenty-four hours in total. I’m not sure but you’ll probably have to take these all week, it’s standard for the kind of fight you just got yourself in, so tomorrow you might have to stop by the nurses office and get some more.” 

“Alright,” Jaehyun grunted in response. He placed the pills on his tongue, they tasted bitter and powdery, and washed them down with a swig of the lukewarm water from the paper cup. 

These particular suppressants were made specifically for Alpha’s, dampening an Alpha’s instincts and urges and bringing their level of scent down to a Beta’s. Jaehyun would still smell like an Alpha and his scent would exude his strength, he just wouldn’t be able to spread his scent far from himself at all. The pills also served to calm him down, getting rid of the majority of his instinct fuelled anger. 

Mr. Hwang seemed happy with Jaehyun’s compliance to take the pills and walked away just as the door to the principal’s office swung open and a deep voice called out, “Mr. Jung, will you join us?”

Jaehyun stood up and made his way through the open door. Principal Kang’s office was warmed toned and dark, filled with wooden furnishings, a few plush chairs and smelling distinctly of leather. To Jaehyun’s surprise he didn’t find it stuffy at all and even enjoyed the slightly cozy vibes it gave off. 

Mr. Kang settled down into his seat and motioned for Jaehyun to do the same, waving to one of the two brown leather chairs that were situated in front of the sizable mahogany desk. “Take a seat, Mr. Jung.”

Jaehyun sat in the only available seat, the one to his right already filled by another student, that student being Johnny. He tensed upon seeing the taller Alpha.

Jaehyun assumed that Johnny had taken the suppressants as well because he could barely smell the other Alpha. It honestly was a little unnerving, he was so used to associating Johnny with the burning campfire scent. 

The suppressants must have been already working their calming magic for Jaehyun because without them he probably would have violently flung himself at the other from his seat. 

_ Damn, these pills work fast.  _

The Alpha principal got straight to business, resting his elbows on his desk, linking his fingers together and gazing at the two boys. “I’m sure you both know why you are here. After speaking briefly with a few teachers and Mr. Seo here, I have a pretty clear idea of what happened.” 

Mr. Kang then went on to retell the string of his events with surprising accuracy before adding on, “Mr. Jung, does that sound correct? If there’s anything missing please don’t hesitate to speak up. Mr. Seo can leave the room for a moment if you want to share anything.” The principal spoke while looking at Jaehyun, glancing over to Johnny once before returning his gaze. 

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, sir. What you said is correct.” Jaehyun tried to keep his tone as mild and polite as he could manage because being rude to the person dishing out his punishment surely wouldn’t help him at all. 

Johnny shot a glance at his classmate which Jaehyun swore looked surprised. Maybe Johnny had expected him to lie or was startled by Jaehyun’s sudden subdued attitude. Jaehyun ignored him, he didn’t care what Johnny was thinking. 

“Alright, I’m glad we’re all on the same page here.” Mr. Kang unclasped his hands and sorted through a small stack of papers, removing a few and setting them in front of Jaehyun and Johnny. 

“This.” The principal paused and waved at the papers. “This is your punishment.” In front of Jaehyun were two papers: one detention slip and one note for the nurse that stated that Jaehyun had to get suppressants every morning before class. He had to physically force back a groan and an eyeroll. 

“I’ll start out with the suppressants first. For the remainder of the week you will both be required to take pheromone suppressants like the ones you were given a few minutes ago. They are the same kind that we get your guardian's permission for at the beginning of the year in case you’re unclear.” Mr. Kang’s face grows more serious. “If either of you boys come onto school property and fail to take the suppressants, it will be an immediate week long suspension.” He eyed the two students closely, the Alpha making sure he got his point across. “Do you understand?”

Johnny and Jaehyun both nodded and murmured out affirmations.

“Okay, on to the next topic. Detention.” The principal picked up a copy of the detention slip both Jaehyun and Johnny each received and held it up. “We have decided to be lenient with you this time so be thankful.”

Jaehyun was sure that their ‘leniency’ was just because of his parents, if anyone else did what he and Johnny had done they would’ve most likely been suspended on the spot. 

“Just know that the next time, and I’m counting on there not being one, the school will not be this kind to the pair of you.” The Alpha warned the pair of them with a stern gaze. “Your detentions will be served after school for the remainder of the week, including today, at the rooftop storage building. I will leave you to read the details on your own, a teacher supervisor will tell you anything else you need to know which isn’t specified on the note later today.” 

Jaehyun wanted to smash his head against the desk in front of him but he restrained himself. He had a feeling the principal wouldn't love that action.  _ After school detention? That’s bullshit.  _ He was unbelievably thankful that it was only four days in total though.

“I hope this is the last time I have to see the two of you in here together like this.” And with that last sentence Mr. Kang dismisses them and they step out of the office. 

Johnny started to walk through the doorway but Jaehyun pushed past him and exited first. Johnny looked surprised for all of a second and then scoffed at Jaehyun’s stunt. He knew it was petty but Jaehyun wasn’t going to follow Johnny anywhere. 

Without a second glance Jaehyun strided out of the main office of the school and into one of the bustling hallways, leaving Johnny behind. Everyone stared at him. And by everyone, he meant  _ everyone _ . Jaehyun became unbelievably annoyed because now he couldn’t use his scent to ward off his classmates' lingering eyes. So instead, he bared his teeth and gave a growl. 

He moved quickly through the hallways, wanting nothing more than to be away from the crowds of students. In his back pocket Jaehyun felt his phone buzz and reached behind him to fish it out. On the screen was a text from Doyoung asking to meet at the lunch spot if Jaehyun had time. A quick look at the clock on his phone screen let Jaehyun know he had around fifteen minutes left of lunch and he decided it’s enough to go meet his friends. 

Before he rounded the last corner to where his friends were waiting for him, Jaehyun remembered the papers he received from the principal and decided to look over them. Doyoung and Yuta, especially the Alpha, would want to know the details right away and it would make it easier to tell them if he actually knew. 

He paused and leaned up against the wall, unfolding the detention slip from his back pocket where his phone is secured. Jaehyun started reading and his breath hitched. He feels a whirl of dread and dismay and rage go through his body, eventually settling uncomfortably in his stomach.  _ No.  _

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Not even once. Jaehyun wasn’t sure why, the way Mr. Kang had spoken shouldn’t have made him believe any different. 

_ This really couldn’t be happening. _ There was no way that he was going to be stuck in a room with  _ Johnny  _ for two hours after school for the next week. He felt sick and so,  _ so  _ angry. This was the same Johnny that had challenged him and almost won when they fought. Now they were going to be locked in a room together. 

He read and reread the paper multiple times. Then it hit him like a brick. Johnny and him were going to be stuck in a room together for hours. He wanted to punch something.

Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun made his way around the corner of the hallway and towards his friends to tell them the horrifying news he had just learned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it if you made it this far !! See you next week, ly guys <3333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Johnny have their first detention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have risen from the dead. finally after 2 MONTHS (*curls up in a ball in shame*) i've finished chapter 3. i know, i'm surprised i finished it too :0 
> 
> as always please excuse all my grammar mistakes etc !!
> 
> more notes at the end of the chapter too

The shrill sound of a whistle rang through the air, the noise bordering on unbearable and piercing Jaehyun’s ears. He’d never fully get used to the noise even though he’d heard it almost daily for the past four years. 

It signalled the end of the basketball game he had been playing and with hearing the sound, everyone on the court relaxed and shook out their tense limbs. 

Jaehyun could hear a few people close to him quietly murmuring a satisfied ‘Good game!’ or recalling a skilled play someone had made to their friends. They weren’t as loud as normal but Jaehyun blamed that on the thick tension that had settled in the room when he’d arrived. 

Word really did travel fast in the school. It was only last period and Jaehyun could feel the wariness rolling off of his classmates in waves, they all obviously knew about the incident in the cafeteria a few hours before. 

The teacher in the room, Mr. Hwang, was quick to notice the atmosphere though and made an effort to change it, which fortunately, was successful for the most part.

Mr. Hwang dropped the whistle out of his mouth and let it swing down around his neck where it was looped with a string so he could talk. 

“Good work today, boys!” the gym teacher called as his students started to shuffle into the locker room. “Tomorrow we’ll be doing some more drills and a few friendly games at the end.” 

“Have a good night, Mr. Hwang,” called one of his classmates, who Jaehyun didn’t care to know the name of. By this point, the general disposition of the class was relatively back to normal and a chorus of cheery goodbyes erupted after the first boy spoke, causing the gym teacher to chuckle. 

“You too,” Mr. Hwang laughed as he made his way into his gym office, waving before he shut the door, disappearing from sight. 

Jaehyun wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t noticed the last bell of the day ringing, it was a regular occurrence for him when he played basketball. After just a few moments of playing a game or shooting hoops, he would always become completely absorbed in the activity and next to nothing would have the power to drag his concentration away. 

Once a basketball was in Jaehyun’s hand, the rest of the world melted away into nothing and all the stress or negativity that he felt in his body would dissipate instantly. He could only focus on one thing, and that was the game he was playing. 

Jaehyun ambled into the changing room, following the rest of the boys he shared the class with over to the wall of lockers and grabbed his gym bag. He’d worked up quite a sweat during their last game and not having a shower was out of the question. One thing Jaehyun couldn’t stand was working out and then feeling sticky and gross for the rest of the day. 

He swung his bag onto his shoulders and headed through another doorway, making a beeline to the showers. After peeling off his sweat-dampened workout clothes, Jaehyun twisted the knob to turn on the shower and he stepped into the cold spray of water, allowing it to wash away the sheen of sweat slicking over his skin. 

After a minute or two, he stepped out and dried himself off the best he could with his thin towel. He silently cursed himself for buying such an ineffective towel and made a mental note to buy a new one, and then dressed himself back into his navy blue uniform, leaving a few buttons of his shirt undone.

Jaehyun pushed past a cluster of Alpha’s that were blocking the path to the door, sneering when they shot him a few glares but otherwise made no other moves towards him, and exited the locker room. 

Jaehyun was glad they knew not to fight with him even when he was on the stupid scent-reducing suppressants because he was not in the mood for any nonsense. Now that the exhilaration of the basketball game had worn off, he was back to feeling the cloud of angry negativity that had been following him ever since the incident at lunch. 

When he reached the now emptying hallway, Jaehyun felt the pang of dread that had been curling patiently in his stomach flare up stronger than he’d felt all day. Jaehyun willed it down, he hated the fact that he was feeling this way and kept telling himself that he shouldn’t. It was just _Johnny_ he was going to be stuck in detention with. He was just going to meet another Alpha, when had he ever been this worked up about seeing one of his Alpha classmates? _Never_ , he thought. 

Right then as he stalked down the hallway past the last few students scurrying to leave the school on time, Jaehyun decided he wasn’t going to let Johnny make him feel anything, except anger of course and all of the other emotions that went along with that. Like hell was he going to let Johnny have any kind of hold over him, Jaehyun was an _Alpha_ and he was _powerful_ and no one was going to have the satisfaction of taking him down. 

In the back of his mind, a voice in Jaehyun's head kept whispering doubts, ‘ _You know he’s stronger than you are… You, Jung Jaehyun, are going to lose to him and you know it…_ ’ The thoughts were infuriating Jaehyun beyond belief, even with the calming suppressants running through his system. Maybe it was because somewhere deep inside he knew the voice was right. Nonetheless, he protested, ‘ _No!_ ’ he shouted back at the voice, ‘ _No, I will never lose to Johnny._ ’ 

By the time he made it up the first stairwell and to the third floor of the building, there were next to no students in the wide halls. He didn’t blame them for leaving the school so quick, that was normally what he did as well. _But not today_. Jaehyun couldn’t lie, he was more than a bit bitter about it. 

To get to the rooftop he needed to go up a small staircase that was built specifically for that one purpose. The staircase was located in one of the far hallways of the third floor and when Jaehyun went from hall to hall and still hadn’t been able to locate it, he started to get irritated thinking it was impossible to find. 

Frustrated, he stalked down yet _another_ hallway and was a mixture of disappointed and pleased when he spotted the dark blue doors that lead up to the rooftop. He’d finally found the damn set of stairs he was looking for but Jaehyun had kind of been hoping he wouldn’t be able to locate them so he would have an excuse not to show up for his punishment.

With an annoyed sigh, he pushed open the doors and headed up the steps towards the rooftop. Jaehyun sniffed the air for any signs of people (Johnny) that could already be up there waiting and was relieved when he only smelled faint scents from students earlier in the day. 

At least he hoped he was right about that, some suppressants had a wide array of side effects and there was always the chance that the ones he’d taken would do something weird to him like take away his sense of smell. Remembering how he still picked up on the scents of everyone in the hallways or in his classes perfectly fine after taking the pills, he dismissed the thought, concluding that his nose was in working condition. 

Not a soul was near the storage shed when Jaehyun made his way over to it, confirming his suspicion that he was alone. A look at his phone let him know that he was a few minutes early, much to his surprise. He thought that he was for sure going to be late as a consequence from his wandering on the third floor in search of the way to the top of the building. 

While grasping his phone in his right hand, Jaehyun was reminded that he promised Yuta that he would call him after detention and let him know how awful it was after the blonde Alpha had relentlessly pestered him about it. Doyoung had taken Yuta’s side, much to Jaehyun’s dismay, and had actually encouraged the Alpha in persuading Jaehyun to call. 

As if on cue, his phone dinged and a message from Doyoung popped up.

**DOYOUNG**

_Good luck. Don’t get in trouble._

Typical Doyoung, blunt, straight to the point and void of feeling. 

Right after the first, a second longer, much less appropriate message appeared, this time from Yuta. 

**YUTA**

_Have fun, Jaehyunie~ Try not to fight too much… or do, I think that would be better. That fucker deserves it. And don’t forget to call, you promised asshole :)_

Jaehyun snorted, Yuta was a bit too much sometimes, too full of energy and emotion and who knows what else for Jaehyun to handle. _How did I manage to snag a friend like him?_ Although the thought was only half sarcastic, it still had him rolling his eyes. 

But he did agree with him, Johnny really did deserve to get beat up, and for that he decided to ignore Yuta cursing him out and being generally annoying and instead he typed out a quick civil reply, promising that he’d call him. He made sure to send a similar one to Doyoung as well. 

Jaehyun snuck his phone back into his pocket, tensing as his hand came into contact with the folded paper of his detention slip. Pulling it out and unfolding the now slightly worn paper, he read the note again for the twentieth? Thirtieth? Time today. Honestly he’d lost count, he just kept staring at it like he couldn’t believe it was real, like he was waiting for the words to morph and change into something else like some kind of magic. 

Unfortunately, magic didn’t exist in Jaehyun’s world and the note still had the same words scrawled on it as it had when he first received it. 

He would probably be able to recite the damn thing word by word by now he thought as he looked it over. In dark ink starkly contrasting the thin white paper was written: “ _Jung Jaehyun is to report to Mr. Shin at the rooftop storage facility after classes at 2:45 pm from Sept. 8-11 to serve a 2 hour detention with student Johnny Seo._ ” 

The writing continued on stating the reason for his punishment and some teacher signatures but none of it mattered, the only part that Jaehyun could physically focus on was that _stupid_ first sentence, the one that was cursing him to spend hours upon hours with Johnny fucking Seo. 

When Jaehyun had met up with his friends at the end of lunch and held out the note, hands trembling in anger, to a concerned but furious Yuta and a rather troubled looking Doyoung, he got to watch their faces transform, flickering between an array of emotions as they read each horrifying word. 

By the time they were finished, Yuta looked ready to kill and the hallway was covered to the brim with the Alpha’s dark leather scent, tinged with the slighter smell that was emanating off of the Doyoung. 

The Beta’s scent had transformed from cool and rainy to a sharp stormy smell that was surprisingly powerful. The potency of it was very impressive for a Beta. 

If Jaehyun hadn’t been pumped full of suppressants, his heavy scent would have surely been swirling along angrily with the others. 

Yuta had been generally and thoroughly pissed about it all, maybe even more so than Jaehyun. Then again, Jaehyun wasn’t sure if anyone else on the planet would be able to reach the level of intensity of the emotions he was feeling and Yuta had never been great at controlling his feelings, always being the most ‘act first, think later’ out of their friend group. 

Yuta was almost vibrating with anger, scaring anyone would wandered near by constantly yelling about how much he wanted to punch that ‘fucking dick’ (Johnny) and how Jaehyun shouldn’t get detention because Johnny was the one who challenged his friend and should ‘learn his fucking place’, for example. 

After a few minutes and lots of convincing, Yuta finally settled down as much as he physically could at the moment, which wasn’t all that much, and sank back down onto the bench where he’d previously been sitting before he had sprang up and screamed curses at the world. 

Ignoring Yuta’s incoherent mumbling, which he assumed was just an extension of what he’d been spewing out for the whole school to hear earlier, Jaehyun turned to Doyoung. 

He’d only caught a glimpse of the Beta’s expression before Yuta had stolen his attention and he saw that it hadn’t changed, underneath Doyoung’s frosty layers was irritation and the like, but also concern and a fierce protectiveness, almost coming off as motherly to the Alpha. Jaehyun would never actually tell Doyoung he thought that, he had a feeling the Beta would surely disown him and never speak a word to him again if he did, but just seeing it was a great comfort to the Alpha and it helped ground him. 

Jaehyun could tell from the look in the Beta’s eyes that he was thinking about him and Johnny, specifically the slight but nonetheless important imbalance of power between the two, that the thought was what sparked the worry in his friend. 

Doyoung seemed to be speaking without words, making Jaehyun aware that this was something they would have to address in the future and that having the conversation was nonnegotiable, it needed to be had. 

However, it appeared that Doyoung was aware that now was not the right time, the topic would just work everyone up more than they already were and doing that was clearly a terrible idea. 

So instead the Beta told him to stay strong, making sure to say it in a way that didn’t sound like it implied Jaehyun was weak, because they both knew he wasn’t, and comforted him in that weird way that only Doyoung knew how, somehow being soothing Jaehyun’s anger without actually doing anything. 

Doyoung’s spoken words made him all but forget about the ones the Beta had said with his eyes and gave Jaehyun a boost of confidence he wasn’t completely aware he had been lacking, making his thoughts turn from an almost anxious anger - Jaehyun would never admit to himself it was that - to a confident one. 

He was an Alpha, he was Jung Jaehyun for fuck’s sake, he wasn’t going to let _anyone_ fuck around with him, nobody had that much power over him, definitely not Johhny. 

He was _not_ going to let Johnny Seo mess with his mind or get the chance to overpower him again.

Although that confidence had started to fade off little by little throughout the rest of the day, Jaehyun felt it spark back up as the sound of heavy footsteps drew nearer to where he was leaned up against the storage building and a wave of toned-down campfire aroma washed over his senses. 

Damn, even with the suppressants Johnny still smelt overwhelmingly strong, so extremely _Alpha_ , though it wasn’t quite enough to cause Jaehyun’s mind to temporarily turn into a pile of mush like the past two times. He could ignore it with no difficulties now. 

Jaehyun slowly balled up the paper that he was still holding in his hands, using it to temporarily distract himself from the approaching person so he could try to find his bearings and remain calm, stuffing it deep into his back pocket and raising his head to look at the newcomer. 

He shouldn’t have expected anything else aside from the grin that was pasted on Johnny’s stupidly handsome face. Why was he always smiling? He probably did it just to irk Jaehyun, and unfortunately for the latter, it was working. Or maybe he was just off his rocker. The last thought almost made Jaehyun snicker. 

Tie loose around his neck and pants hugging his long legs in all the right places (not that Jaehyun noticed of course), Johnny sauntered over like he was out for a casual stroll, confidence and comfort written all over his well sculpted body. 

Jaehyun thought the Alpha looked like he was going to meet up with a friend, not heading to detention with someone he’d physically fought with a few hours prior. The fact that there was no evidence on Johnny’s body that a fight even occurred, aside for a slight red mark on one of his high cheekbones, made the peaceful illusion even harder to get rid of. 

Seeing the lack of marks on Johnny made Jaehyun’s gut twinge in annoyance, there should have been at least something to show for his work and there not being any added up to losing in Jaehyun’s mind. If they fought again, more like _when_ , Jaehyun quickly intervened his thoughts, he was going to make sure he put extra effort into giving the Alpha a few nasty bruises like he deserved. 

_Let’s see how much he’ll be able to smile when I give him a nasty black eye and a split lip._

At least he wasn’t staring anymore though. Maybe Johnny learned his lesson, although Jaehyun doubted that was the case. 

His thoughts were cut short when Johnny stopped a few feet away, shifted his weight on one leg and slipped his hands into his pockets, and then spoke. 

“Jaehyun,” he greeted with a quick wiggle of his eyebrows and a nod. 

It seemed that every little thing Johnny said or did made Jaehyun despise him a thousand times more. Johnny’s voice sounded so deep when he spoke, so smooth and thick, it was exactly the kind of voice that had all the Omega’s in the general vicinity running to you, and Jaehyun decided he hated it. How on earth did someone so infuriating deserve a voice like that? 

Jaehyun definitely wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of hearing a verbal response, however he did huff out a condescending snort and made a face like someone had just offered him a dead worm off of the sidewalk as a nice snack. 

To Jaehyun’s annoyance, Johnny’s smirk shifted mainly into one of amusement, though it also looked the slightest bit irritated which gave Jaehyun a tiny burst of satisfaction. Johnny looked as if he was about to say something else to him when a teacher emerged from the stairs, cutting the Alpha off before he even began. 

Jaehyun recognized him as one of his previous Math teachers, a tall Alpha who didn’t stand for much nonsense in his classes but at the same time, wasn’t necessarily strict. 

“Alright, boys, ready for some fun?” Mr. Shin asked, sounding like he was having the exact opposite of ‘fun’ when he reached Johnny and Jaehyun who were standing near the door of the storage room. 

“Absolutely, sir,” Johnny answered with enthusiasm, and Jaehyun scrunched up his face irritation in his mind. He wasn’t going to actually let Johnny see how much he affected him. 

He automatically assumed the other Alpha’s eagerness was fake, apparently as did Mr. Shin who gave Johnny a look, but there was something about the gleam in Johnny’s eyes that was unnerving. Surely there was no way Johnny was actually looking forward to detention, he couldn’t be _that_ crazy. Jaehyun decided that the gleam was just mischief and nothing else. 

“Let’s get to it then.” Mr. Shin unlocked the worn metal door of the storage room and waved for the pair of students to head in first. “After you.” 

Jaehyun, torn between not moving because he hated to be ordered around and rushing in first because he doesn’t want to follow behind Johnny for even a second, no matter how petty he knew that sounded, chose the latter and stepped into the building. 

Johnny followed behind a few seconds later and lastly, Mr. Shin entered, shutting the door behind him. 

The storage building was relatively dark, the only light sources being a few modest windows and the overhead fixtures which were giving off a watery glow, and it was filled to the brim with _things_. 

Desks were piled haphazardly along the entirety of the right wall and the rest of the space was filled with everything from ancient textbooks to dirty, worn sports equipment to just plain junk. The room was on the larger side, so to say that there were a fair amount of items inside would be a complete understatement. 

Jaehyun wrinkled his nose in disgust and tried not to cough when a wayward cloud of dust wafted into his face. He was not looking forward to spending hours in such a filthy place. 

“I don’t want to take up a lot of your time here because you’re definitely going to need it, so I’ll get straight to the point.” Mr. Shin clapped his hands together, drawing Jaehyun’s attention away from the cluttered building. 

Everything the teacher said made the situation seem just a little bit worse, what did he mean by saying they were going to need all the time they could get? There was nothing good Jaehyun could think of that paired well with the Alpha teacher’s phrase. 

“I hope you both are already aware of this but there will be absolutely no fighting or anything remotely related to it. If I catch either of you with so much as a scratch more than you already have, you’ll be suspended immediately and I guarantee once you finally make it back to school, you’ll have enough detention to last you a lifetime.” The teacher settled his words with a stern look.

Jaehyun briefly remembered the look in Johnny’s eyes before they entered the room and briefly wondered if the bastard was going to fight him just to get extra detention. It didn’t seem entirely implausible given the way Johnny acted and he ground his jaw at the thought. 

Mr. Shin’s gaze bore down on the young Alpha’s, alternating harshly between Johnny and Jaehyun, and only released when he was sure they got his point. 

Jaehyun was suddenly glad he was on the suppressants, he doubted that he would have been able to control his temper under the Alpha teacher’s glare without them. 

The teacher let out a sharp sigh and turned to face the mess covering taking up the expanse of the room. “For your detention, the pair of you are going to clean all of this up.” Mr. Shin waved his hand in the general direction of the mess - which was more like him waving his hand at the whole room, not a specific place, just _everywhere_. 

If Jaehyun hadn’t spent years perfecting his ability to keep his face cold and sharp, his eyes would’ve bugged straight out of his head and rolled across the floor. Okay, he understood sorting through a few boxes or clearing some of the floor so he could actually see part of it, but _all of it_ _?_ The entire room? That was way too much to do for only four detentions. 

Johnny seemed to either lack control of his emotions or just plainly didn’t care for he made a surprised grunt, eyebrows rocketing up on his forehead. 

“Wait,” Johnny paused and the teacher turned towards him, “Do you mean the whole room? Everything?” He voiced Jaehyun’s thoughts exactly. 

Mr. Shin nodded. “Yes, I mean everything.” 

Upon hearing those words, Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to escape this hell. Maybe if he punched them both hard enough in the head they’d forget he was supposed to be there? Jaehyun was pretty sure that plan was heavily flawed. 

Instead, he settled for just curling his lip slightly, hoping the teacher wouldn’t notice. Because wow, detention was getting better and better. 

Seeing the student’s reactions, Mr. Shin added, “Of course, I am aware that seems unreasonable given the amount of time you will be spending in detention. If all goes smoothly that is.” The teacher levelled them with another warning look, as if daring them to break the rules again. 

Jaehyun kept his body still, his face quiet as the teacher briefly paused.

“However, the school thought it would be best to keep you boys as busy as possible while you reflect on your actions. That being said, there will not be a punishment if you don’t manage to clean the entire storage area as we are not expecting you to finish your task, that would be unfair.” 

Hearing those words, detention suddenly seemed the tiniest bit more tolerable to Jaehyun, like a sliver of sunshine finally peeking through an overcast sky and shining down on him. Not much sunshine, but enough that he could see it. 

Jaehyun had a choice and it took him less than a second to make up his mind. He wouldn’t be touching a single damn thing in the storage room, not when there wasn’t a punishment for not doing it. 

Jaehyun decided too soon. 

It was like Mr. Shin knew exactly where the two student’s minds had gone and he swooped in like a dark storm cloud, blocking out what little bit of sunlight Jaehyun had found with his next statement. “In no way does that give you the opportunity to slack off. Every morning before classes begin I will check on your progress and if it doesn’t appear adequate, more time will be added to the length of your detention to make up for lost progress.”

It was getting harder and harder for Jaehyun to resist the urge to punch something. The Alpha took a deep breath to fight the feeling and had to center himself to make sure that none of his emotions were showing through his frigid mask. 

With the way things had been going, it was likely that he’d end up spending the next two months trapped in that disgusting storage room.

Beside Jaehyun, Johnny ran a hand through his dark hair and looked close to unbothered by everything the teacher told them. He didn’t even look annoyed they were being forced to clean for hours on end.

“With that in mind, if you’re not able to do a reasonable job within the two hours, you both are welcome to stay as long as it might take to do so within a reasonable time limit. However, once the staff leave, you have to be gone too.” 

Jaehyun knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be there for a second more than he had to be. Once the time was up, he would be out of there as fast as he could. 

He’d have to be careful though. Jaehyun didn’t want to make it seem like he was running away from Johnny. He didn’t want Johnny to get the idea he was scared of him. That was the exact opposite of dominance and if Jaehyun was anything, it was utterly dominant.

“One last thing. It is expected of you both to lock up the room after you are finished for the night.” Mr. Shin reached into his shirt pocket and removed a silver key, dangling it from his finger with the key ring. “Put it in the drop box outside my office when you leave please. And everyday after classes end, one of you can come pick up the key from my office.”

The Alpha teacher jangled the key around, signifying one of the students to take it. Johnny immediately stepped forward, much to Jaehyun’s displeasure, and snatched it up, tucking it away in one of his pants pockets. 

“I can take care of the key, no worries, Mr. Shin.” Johnny said, disgustingly polite. 

On one hand, Jaehyun was happy he wouldn’t have to wait for Johnny to leave to lock up the room because the other Alpha would have to do that himself, giving Jaehyun the freedom to leave whenever he wanted. But on the other hand, that key gave Johnny just a little bit more control and that wasn’t something Jaehyun was completely fond of. 

Jaehyun could take the key from Johnny but he didn’t want to give the other Alpha the knowledge he was so against him having control over locking the room. Johnny would likely take it as Jaehyun admitting he was nervous, and Jaehyun was _not_.

Mr. Shin looked like he was finished talking but then his eyes lit up as if he were remembering something and he held up a hand. “Oh, I thought I should add that the lock tends to be a bit tricky sometimes. It sticks occasionally when the door is closed but if you wiggle the key around a bit, it should open just fine every time.” 

Jaehyun almost rolled his eyes. With the amount of money his parents donated to the school every year, they should at least have functioning doors. What the hell were they doing with all that money?

Then he realized that there was a possibility he could get stuck in the room, even if it was only for a few seconds, with Johnny. And if that happened, Jaehyun would have to rely on Johnny to unlock the door and give him his freedom. The thought made Jaehyun’s inner Alpha growl in distaste.

“Now I suggest you both make the most of your time and get to work.” The Alpha teacher walked towards the exit and opened the door, pausing halfway through to add, “If you encounter any problems, go to either my office or the cleaning staff’s office on the first floor if I’m not available. Someone will be there to assist you.” 

Mr. Shin left without another word, the metal door clicking shut, the sound ringing loud like a gunshot in the thickening silence of the storage room.

The Alpha’s stand rooted in place and the tension in the room doubles with each passing second. Right before it became too much, Johnny made the first move and turned to Jaehyun with his trademark annoying smirk. 

The taller Alpha opened his mouth but before he got a sound out, Jaehyun whipped around to face him, body tense and eyes fiery. 

“I’m only going to tell you this once,” Jaehyun warned, voice soaked with malice, “I have no problem beating your ass, in fact I’d find it rather enjoyable, but I’m not staying in here a moment longer than I’m forced to.” 

With every word, Johnny’s eyebrows inched a little bit higher and his smirk grew a little bit more devilish. Jaehyun stepped forward, not so far in the other Alpha’s space that it would start a fight but close enough for it to feel threatening.

“Don't for a second think about doing anything to make this last longer than it has to because I swear I will make you regret it.” Jaehyun’s voice was outright poisonous by that point.

The taller boy widened his eyes and cocked his head to the side, his entire face challenging, as if he were saying, _Oh, really? How exactly are you going to do that?_

It took everything in Jaehyun not to throw himself at the other Alpha just for staring at him with that look. Instead he thought about the consequences, how he would be stuck there with Johnny for even longer if he gave in. 

Jaehyun quickly came to the realization that if he fought back against that challenge, it would be like he was losing because by Jaehyun giving in to Johnny, he was letting the other Alpha have that power over him. 

And Johnny Seo did not fucking have power over Jaehyun.

Those thoughts mixed with the suppressant running through his body, cooling his temper, stopped Jaehyun from breaking out into a full on fight with the other. 

Jaehyun took another step towards Johnny, and now face to face with the Alpha, he snarled, “Stay in your place.” 

This close up it was easy to see the quick flicker of annoyance that flared in Johnny’s gaze. It disappeared as quick as it came, melting back into Johnny’s usual Alpha confidence.

Without another word, Jaehyun stalked away before Johnny could give him a response. He was angry, but also satisfied with the reaction he got out of the other. 

Jaehyun strided over to the tower of dust-covered desks that lined one of the walls of the room, deciding to start tidying there to maybe burn off some of his emotions by moving the heavy objects. 

Johnny stood near the door for a few moments before moving to the other side of the room, stopping at a few large wooden shelves lined with miscellaneous items that were in need of sorting. 

Jaehyun thought he heard the other Alpha grumbling as he walked, however he couldn’t make out any words so he just ignored it. 

The first half an hour was tolerable. Jaehyun spent the entire time moving desks, attempting to stack them in a somewhat organised and non-life threatening manner unlike how their position currently. He was right when he thought it would help him burn off some of his aggressive energy because after a few minutes, Jaehyun felt his rage simmer down a touch. 

The entire time Johnny stayed on the opposite side of the room and they paid each other no attention, the only words ever spoken being the occasional curse or two. Jaehyun didn’t even catch the other Alpha glancing at him once which was a surprise.

The amount of dust and dirt in the room was sickening and every few minutes Jaehyun would find himself breathing in lungfuls of it and trying to ignore the burning tickles in his nose and throat. Not to mention his uniform was filthy from it all. 

Jaehyun scrunched his nose in annoyance as he got another dark stain across his dress shirt, having already removed his jacket because all of the physical activity he was doing made him hot. He was lucky he had quite a few uniforms at home to change into because the one he was wearing now was definitely ruined. 

Things started to go downhill by the time the halfway mark of the detention past. By now Jaehyun started to notice Johnny giving him little looks. At first it appeared as if he were just gazing around the room, but gradually it became less subtle until the tall Alpha was plainly staring at him as they both cleaned. 

For fifteen minutes Jaehyun ignored Johnny - he prided himself on how long he held out, it was a significant amount of time to ignore the other - until he looked up from stacking a desk and was met with Johnny staring straight into his eyes, a sly expression pasted on his face. 

That did it for Jaehyun, he finally snapped. Johnny had tested him like that far too many times and Jaehyun couldn’t stand Johnny’s blatant challenges for dominance. 

He stood up to his full height and stalked across the room to Johnny, jaw clenched and shoulders squared as he weaved around the clutter on the floor. 

The taller Alpha shifted his stance, looking slightly surprised but otherwise mostly intrigued that Jaehyun was approaching him. 

“I’m not sure you understood my point earlier.” Jaehyun grit out when he neared the shelves Johnny had been sorting through for the past hour or so.

“Oh?” Johnny furrowed his brows in thought. “I was sure I did.” 

“I warned you I was only going to tell you once.” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Yes, I remember what you said in your little speech.”

The way Johnny spoke provoked Jaehyun to no end. Johnny was not taking him seriously. _He must have some sort of death wish_ , Jaehyun thought. He was pissed that he was being treated like some kind of joke, only a few people had ever done so and to say they regretted it after would be an understatement. 

Maybe Johnny just didn’t know? Jaehyun could think of a few ways to show him, like perhaps a few bruised ribs.

Mr. Shin said if he saw another scratch on either of them they’d be suspended and probably never get out of detention, but did it matter if the teacher couldn’t see it? Maybe Jaehyun could just punch the other in the stomach where the marks would be hidden from the Alpha teacher’s eyes. 

_No_ , Jaehyun thought, _I can't take that risk_. 

In any other situation Jaehyun was okay with taking risks, he wasn’t a coward. But every time he was careful with the risks he took. He calculated all the possibilities and the outcomes, made sure he had ways to get out if he needed to. 

However, Johnny seemed to be an exception. There had been no ‘being careful’ or ‘calculating the risks’ involved in fighting him in the school cafeteria earlier that day. No, with Johnny he seemed to lose most of that particular skill. 

Jaehyun was being more careful now though, and he wasn’t entirely sure if Johnny would rat him out or not if they did fight. Johnny was an Alpha and to tell on Jaehyun would be a cowardly move that went against his instincts, but on the other hand Johnny was a bit strange, shown by how he didn’t seem to mind detention and all his smirks. But maybe those were just to bother Jaehyun, maybe not. 

The school finding out that the pair of them fought on the first day of detention was not something Jaehyun wanted. It would have severe consequences. So with that, Jaehyun was unable to fight. 

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t use words.

“I really don’t like my patience being tested, you better-” 

“I’m not sure how I’m testing your patience,” Johnny interrupted. He leaned back on one of the thick wooden shelves and crossed his arms, tilting his head to meet Jaehyun’s gaze. “You’re the one who came over here, I’ve been doing what was asked of us and minding my business ever since we started cleaning.” 

_Minding your business, my ass_ , Jaehyun thought.

Jaehyun opened his mouth to spit those exact words back but Johnny kept speaking. “As far as I know, I’ve been cleaning this entire time, which is exactly what we have to do to be able to finish and leave. I hope you’re aware that it’s not any of your business to dictate what I do but I’m feeling especially generous today so if I’m doing something wrong, _please_ tell me and I’ll fix it.”

The way Johnny tauntingly stretched out the word ‘please’ made Jaehyun want to snarl.

“So that’s how this is going to go? Alright.” Jaehyun maneuvered himself up into Johnny’s face, keeping their eyes locked in a silent battle for dominance.

If not for the suppressants, Jaehyun was sure they wouldn’t have been able to breathe from all the dominating pheromones in the air. They must have really kicked in because he couldn’t smell Johnny at all now and that probably meant that Johnny couldn’t smell him. 

However, he found himself wishing the drugs weren’t running through his veins, that Johnny would be able to truly smell how serious Jaehyun was.

“Are you going to fight me again, Jaehyun?” Johnny questioned. There’s something about the way the other Alpha said his name that had Jaehyun’s gut twisting. 

Johnny stood up straight, causing Jaehyun to take a step back so their chests weren’t touching.

Although Jaehyun had already made the decision not to fight, Johnny wasn’t aware of it. That meant talking - threatening - was still on the table, and there was no problem with a little bluffing.

“I already said I have no problem using force to put you in your place,” Jaehyun sneered, huffing out a humourless laugh.

Johnny’s expression became knowing, like the two of them had a dirty secret that only they were in on. It made a tinge of wariness spark in Jaehyun’s stomach, however he immediately put it out. 

Johnny raised a brow. “I’m sure.” 

The way the Alpha responded sounded so mocking to Jaehyun’s ears and the boiling hot rage fizzled back up inside him like a red-tinged storm. 

Before Jaehyun could say a word in rebuttal, Johnny leaned back against the shelf and crossed his ankles, shifting his weight comfortably onto one leg, and looked down at Jaehyun.

“It’s almost like you want to be stuck in detention with me.” Johnny grinned and shot Jaehyun a devilish wink. 

The undertones of Johnny’s words were almost sickening. Jaehyun was about to either laugh or snarl - most likely a terrifying combination of both - at the sheer audacity of the other Alpha but all sounds immediately died on his lips. 

Jaehyun watched as Johnny dragged his gaze up and down him hungrily, the look in his eyes reminding Jaehyun of a predator looking at their prey right before pouncing, the anticipation and adrenaline of the kill surging through. 

Johnny continued to speak as his eyes raked over the other Alpha, lingering on Jaehyun’s thighs and waist before eventually coming back up to meet his stare. “I mean, if you really wanted that you could’ve just said so. No need for all this arguing.” 

Jaehyun’s mouth ran dry and he managed to catch himself right before he spluttered an incoherent jumble of noises. Johnny’s look stopped whatever he had been about to snarl at the other. 

Because that was not the way an Alpha looked at another Alpha, not one they challenged. Alpha’s had many ways to fight and Jaehyun was a master at almost all of them, the ways he hadn’t yet perfected still being deadly as well. But Jaehyun had never experienced it like this, he’d never had another Alpha dare to stare at him like _that_ , and he wasn’t sure how to react.

As much as he hated to admit it, Johnny Seo caught him off guard. 

Once again Jaehyun’s lack of ability to calculate all of the risks when Johnny was involved was proven. It was like a battlefield in his mind, different thoughts being shot back and forth and making him more and more confused, frustrated and angry by the second. 

Jaehyun’s mind briefly flickered with a thought. He’d heard about people with different preferences. Alpha’s who liked Alpha’s, Omega’s who liked Omega’s and so on. He had no problem with it, and Jaehyun knew he was attracted to both betas and omegas. 

He'd never given any thought about being with an Alpha. As he thought of it for the first time, his inner Alpha let out a blood-chilling snarl, immediately rejecting the idea. 

There was no way Johnny had intentions like that. Johnny had fought him. This was just another one of Johnny’s tricks, one of his strategies to get into Jaehyun’s head so he could make the other falter and he could claim dominance.

 _Yes, that’s exactly what it is._ Jaehyun knew Johnny was strange already, maybe this was normal for him. Although, Jaehyun thought it was a little pathetic that Johnny was already trying some trick like this, not even trying to settle things like _real_ Alpha’s.

Jaehyun wanted to reprimand himself for not being prepared for Johnny’s attack but that would have to come later. Right now he had something to deal with.

Jaehyun could not, _would not ever_ , succumb to Johnny’s games.

Jaehyun leaned in and grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt, his hand scrunching the fabric and twisting tightly. 

“Listen here, fucker. You better know what the hell you’re doing because you’re making all the wrong fucking moves.” Jaehyun snarled, putting all of the ice and aggression he could muster into his words.

Jaehyun shoved the other away with a grunt. He didn’t hold back the force of his push but Johnny barely stepped back, looking unaffected by Jaehyun’s strength. The other Alpha was just so damn _solid_.

As Jaehyun walked back to the piles of desks, absolutely fuming, he thought he heard Johnny say, “Don’t worry, Jaehyun. I know what I’m doing.” 

No, that must have been his imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading ~~ 
> 
> sorry if there are any plot holes or things don't match up, it's been a while and i'm just a confused person in general LOL. i'm going to read over the entire work and fix any i find when i get the chance
> 
> also i have some rly crazy stuff planned out for the next chapter so be prepared AHHH 
> 
> THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments, they mean a lot :) i'm going to try my best to respond to comments now (yes, ik i'm rly terrible at that)
> 
> side note: i have 2 other fics that are completely planned out and halfway written (1 yumark and 1 dojae) so YAY
> 
> anyways,,, see you next time, M <33

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, wow thank you so much ily to the moon and back <333  
> Ik this chapter was a lil boring but I promise it’s gonna spice up a whole lot in the next one, just wait !!


End file.
